The Last Naruto The Movie (Our Version)
by luckychi7
Summary: My cousin whose a NaruHina and SasuSaku shipper convinced me to work on a script with her on our own take regarding The Last Naruto The Movie due the retcons that movie is has towards the manga. Plot will be revealed when the script is done.
1. Scene 1: A Sake Of Nostalgia

**Author's Note: Hey guys I didn't think I was going to work on a new project as I still have the other in complete projects which I'm going to get to once I'm done with finals. However this one is an exception because my cousin Ria has offered to lend me a hand as co-script writer, and we are writing this because we haven't been pleased with the promotions for The Last as they are having retcons towards moments and established events in the manga. **

**Scene 1:**

**A Sake of Nostalgia**

FADE IN:

It was a bright sunny day as various can be seen doing their daily routine in The village. What stood above The Hokage Mansion was The Hokage Monument. There, Naruto Uzumaki sat on top of the carving of The Fourth Hokage's face while watching over Konoha as the leaves blew through the village.

Naruto thought to himself_ "My Name is Naruto Uzumaki, The Hero who saved the world and put an end to The Fourth Great Ninja war. With the help of my comrades I was able to stop Madara, Obito, and Kaguya. I was even able to stop him and bring him back to his senses. years have passed since our fight at The Valley of End, and due to his actions Sasuke was forced into exile. In theEnd he was able to live his life, and and as for me. (laughs) I was able to get what I had seeked sense the beginning. People finally acknowledge for who I am and not as TheNine Tails Jinchuriki. I was able to keep my promise to my mother, but there's still something I've yet to accomplish. To become Hokage."_

Naruto sat against the rocky wall with a smile, and says "He should be coming back anytime now."

"So this is where you've been." A familiar voice called out to him.

Naruto looks to the side and sees Sakura Haruno standing by the balcony of The Hokage Mansion. He jumps off from the carving, and lands next to her.

"Hey there Sakura-chan, what's up?"

She raises her eyebrows.

Naruto appeared dumbstruck "Uh.. did I do something?"

Sakura sighs in disappointment, "You forgot that we were gonna have our date today didn't you?"

Naruto looked surprised upon hearing her remark, "Oh yeah I did" he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Sorry about that I was just feeling nostalgic"

Sakura says, I take it you're talking about Sasuke."

"Kinda, but more than just that. Wow, time does sure fly by without anyone noticing, ya know" The blonde jinchuriki answered.

The bubblegum haired kunoichi says with a smile, "Yeah It's hard to believe that we saved world."

A sad look appeared on Naruto's face, "Yeah I wish my parents were still around. I wanted to get to know them better. I mean it's hard being alone."

Sakura pointed her finger towards him, "Hey don't ever think about yourself that way. You've got Kakashi Sensei, Iruka Sensei, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, ShinoSai, Lee, Kiba, Sasuke, Tenten, everyone in the village, but most of all you've got me standing by your side. I've always beenby your side watching you progress and of course I'll be there" She gently locked her lips with his, "When you become Hokage"

The sadden Naruto's expression left a smile on his face, "Thanks Sakura-Chan."

Red dimples form around Sakura's face, "Anytime, now about our date."

Naruto quickly realizes "Right, where do you wanna go?"

Sakura says "Well I was thinking about stopping by Ino's flower shop, and then maybe eat lunch, one that isn't Ichiraku Ramen for a change."

Naruto looks bumped out from her remark, "Aww but Ichiraku is.. well you know already. We can head to the ice cream stand?"

Sakura: Fine by me, (wraps arm around his shoulder) Shall we get going?

"You know me, I'm up for anything." He pointed to himself with a goofy smile.

Naruto and Sakura started to walk down from the balcony.

_Meanwhile..._

Outside of The Hyuga Clan's main household, Hinata and Hanabi are in the middle of a training session. Both Appear to be exhausted as they face each other.

Hanabi had a smirk on her face, "Tired already, Big sister?"

Despite how tired she felt, Hinata decided left a confident look towards her younger sister, "Of course not, I'm just getting warmed up."

* * *

**Ria's Notes: Usually my cousin LuckyChi7 talks about his experience when it comes to the writing process of his fanfics, but since I'm helping him co-write I thought it would be fair if I handled writing our experiences for him. If you guys don't know, I ship NaruHina and SasuSaku for their visualization because they look cute, but for story progression and character development I see NaruSaku. Now that doesn't mean I ship NaruSaku, but for the story I can tell NS makes the most sense. Even though I ship NaruHina and SasuSaku I don't like how Kishi developed their relationship because their wasn't enough of it. Plus if we're going by story logic SS would be an abussive relationship and that's not healthy. There will be some NH and SS moments, but not in the way you'll expect it to be. As far writing this scene, LuckyChi wrote the bits of Naruto where Naruto was narrating, I wrote the bits between Him and Sakura, and we both wrote the small scene between Hinata and Hanabi at the end. Let us know what you thought of this so far, and as my cousin always says Thanks for reading. New Scenes for our take on The Last will come out every Friday. **


	2. Scene 2: Hinata and Hanabi

**Author's Note: Just help you guys avoid the confusion, The author's notes will be from me, LuckyChi7. Ria's notes at the end of the scenes will be from her, Ria. Hopefully that helps, and we did state that how each new scene would release every friday. This week is an exception since my cousin and I are gonna use the weekend to study for finals and on that friday after we're done the scenes will resume it's weekly friday runs. So remember Scene 3 will be out on Friday December 19th. **

**Scene 2: **

**Hinata and Hanabi**

Hinata gave a defensive pose towards Hanabi, who mocked her exact style. Both sisters relinquished their exhausted looks, and took a deep breath before clashing with another. Hinata and Hanabi struggled to overcome each other's strength.

The young Hyuga sister looked Hinata in the eye, "Taking the initiative already, I see."

"Like I said this is just a warm up, Hanabi." says The older sister as she mimicked her.

Hanabi snickered, "Oh really, then why don't you try blocking this?"

Hanabi drew out a kunai to strike down Hinata, but she pulled out the same trick to backfire against her. The siblings attempted to target the other. However, they blocked the opposing kunai at them.

A smirk was on Hinata's face as she glanced at her younger sister, "You were saying."

Both weapons fell lost their grip causing them to fall. Hinata took a step back as did Hinata while giving one another a single glance of confidence at one another.

"Guess you're not gonna make this easy." Hanabi sighed in disappointment.

Hanabi activated her Byakugan which left Hinata with a smirk.

"I was hoping you'd use that." Hinata continued

Hinata activated her Byakugan as well.

A grin appeared on Hanabi's face, "It'll be your downfall."

Hinata yelled, "Bring it."

The two sisters witnessed each other's chakra points as they charged once more, while yelling at each other's throats as they clash, "Two Palms, Four Palms, Sixteen Palms, Thirty Palms."

Each attack was blocked, except for the last attack. That didn't stop the sisters for attempting this attack, "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms."

Their respective palms struck the other as it pushed Hinata and Hanabi towards the opposing walls. While looking at her, Hinata could tell Hanabi was exhausted, but she was too.

"Lucky shot!" The younger sister panted.

Hinata also panted from their clash, "It's not... over yet... Hanabi."

Despite her exhausted state, Hanabi posed once more.

The younger sister started to feel excited at the battle, "Damn right, now take this." She stuck out her two hand, "Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm."

Hinata placed all her chakra into one final attack while she emitted a constant stream of chakra from her palms by keeping her eyes shut for concentration. she then opened her eyes in after a couple milliseconds, " Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Pulse Guard!"

Hinata's jutsu protects her against Hanabi's attack. Only then did she take the strike towards her sister.

To herself Hanabi thought , _"Damn..." _She then charged towards Hinata, "Gentle Fist One Palm Strike!"

Both siblings struck one another at their lowest chakra point. It caused them to collapse on the ground, and they attempted to rise on their two feet despite their condition. Hinata stood on hers as did Hanabi. A few second later she gave her a smile an collapsed on the ground while breathing.

From that point Hinata breathed for air, "I was so close."

Hanabi extended her hand towards Hinata. A smile was on her face, something that Hinata notices, "Need some help?"

Hinata smiled back and took her sister's hand to stand again, "Thanks for taking the time to train with me Hanabi it means a lot."

Hanabi sighs in relief, "Luckily you caught me at the right time."

Hinata laughs, "I guess you've got a point there."

At that moment they heard two hands clapping as their father, Hiashi Hyuga walked out from the building.

"That was truly a spectacular match. I expect nothing less from you Hanabi." Hiashi says proudly,

Hanabi gave a respectful bow towards him, "Of course father."

Hinata looks sadden as Hiashi looks at her, and walks back before he stops himself. While not giving her a single look in the eye, "As for you Hinata. It seems you've improved over the course of these two years. It's still a disgrace that you fall to the hands of your younger sister, but you didn't show mercy unlike before. For that alone I believe you might become something more. So remember to keep up the hardwork, understood?

Hinata bowed her head respectfully towards Hiashi. While doing so, she couldn't' believe what her father had just said. The look on her face showed confidence toward him, "Yes, Father."

"Good." Hiashi says in a gentle tone as he heads back inside leaving Hinata there as she saw Hanabi walking away.

Hinata says, "Hanabi wait."

Hanabi stopped and looked back at her older sister, "What is it big sister?"

"I was wondering,Do you spend time with me?" The older sister asked.

The younger sister stood there with a surprise look on her face, but calmly answered, "You mean like going out for shopping, lunch, and all that other stuff?"

"Mmhmm that's right." Hinata nodded

Hanabi says, "Sure, I could use a break from training for once."

Hinata continues, "That's true, what you say we wait about an hour or two before we're ready to go."

"It can even give use enough time to rest up too. So yeah I'll be fine with that." Hanabi answered.

Hinata smiled, "Great I'll meet you over by the clan's entrance then."

* * *

**Ria's Notes: As my cousin LuckyChi stated, I'll be the one to handle this section for each new scenes. As far as this scene goes, we're discussing how to approach this a couple days ago, and we decided to use the same method as before. The beginning and middle portions of the fight were from LuckyChi and I wrote the ending of the fight plus the end to the scene. Thanks for reading everyone, and remember stay classy :)**


	3. Scene 3: The Date

**Author's Notes: Well here is the next scene and it took a while, but it's here. I noticed a couple of you mentioned the stories structure and how it should be written narratively. So we've took in what you've said into consideration, and made changes to our story to fit into the narrative story telling format while also feeling a script if that makes any sense. The concept of this story is to portray it like a movie, so I hope me and Ria deliver those expectations to you guys. **

**Scene 3: **

**The Date **

Naruto was waiting for his girlfriend outside her house with a rose in his hand. He could hear an argument going between Sakura and her mother. It was pretty normal thing that would occur between daughter and the mother.

Mebuki yelled, "Sakura get back here I told you the house needs to be spotless."

"I cleaned off every single little dust I can find. Besides you know the dust is gonna come back so quite being o.c.d. about besides I'm 19 years old not 17, I have my own rights to do whatever I want to do, got that!" The pink haired kunoichi argued back.

Her mother went out, "Now you listen here... Sakura SAKURA!"

Sakura stepped out the house, and slams the door on her mother. There she saw her boyfriend, Naruto waiting outside.

"Sorry, I had to hold off our date for the extra two hours just to help my mom." She answered.

Naruto was blunt, and said, "Aa it's okay Sakura-chan, Like I said there was something I had to do too, and I've only been here for about ten minutes."

The look on her face somewhat displayed sadness "Still I feel kinda bad. I mean we are in a relationship now so it's a little different from us being just friends."

"I know, but cheer up" The blonde jinchuriki smiled as he passes her a rose, "I got this for you"

Sakura takes the rose, smells it and smiles at Naruto.

"Aww that's so sweet of you Naruto" She planted a kiss on his cheek.

Naruto's face turns red, "Hehe.. Anyway are you ready to go."

Sakura nodded, "Always am."

Sakura wrapped arm around Naruto's shoulder, as they start walking around the village. They then come across Ino's shop and enter. Naruto and Sakura notice two customers leaving Ino's shop only to see their friend standing by the register.

The blonde girl laughed, "Well if it isn't the love birds."

"Ino I thought we already had this discussion." The pink haired kunoichi said, annoyingly.

She replied back with, "It's my job to tease you, after all what are best friends for."

"You've got a point about something as usual. I guess I shouldn't be surprised about that." Sakura sighed.

Then Ino remembered, "Speaking of surprises, have you guys heard Sai and I started dating"

Naruto and Sakura gave each other a stare in shock.

He whispered to his girlfriend, "Her and Sai? is that possible?"

She whispered back, "Well he did call her beautiful, and that would explain why she'd always close the shop early for the past few weeks."

Ino curiously says, "What are you two whispering about over there?"

Naruto and Sakura showed fake smiles towards her, "Oh nothing, nothing at all, we're just surprised that's all haha."

"Funny, Shikamaru and Choji told me the same thing." Said The blonde Yamanaka

Naruto realized something, "Speaking of, Do you happen to know what they are up to?"

INO quickly commented, "Well I know Shikamaru was given an assignment by The Hokage to Sunaga this morning, and Choji is at his clan's household training with his father."

Naruto says, Well I guess that makes sense."

"Say, we should all have a get together when Shikamaru returns to the village. Not just the five of us, but also Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata too while we're at it." Sakura says casually.

The blonde jinchuriki felt energetic, "That sounds like a great idea one of us should spread the word, the question is who?"

Sakura agreed with, "Good point."

Naruto and Sakura both think as Ino gave them a look. They noticed it a couple seconds afterwards.

"You know I can take care of it too you guys." Ino reminded them.

Sakura thought, "Or we can do this, I can tell Lee and Tenten, Ino you can tell Choji and Shikamaru, and Naruto you can tell Hinata, Kiba, and Shino."

Naruto said, "Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Ino?" The pink haired kunoichi asked

"I don't see why not." The blonde yamanaka answered.

Naruto then said, "Though, when should we have this gathering?"

"Hmm maybe the day that Shikamaru comes home." The pink haired kunoichi said.

"That settles it we'll have it then." Ino quickly responded.

Naruto, Sakura, and Ino gave one another a high five.

"Awesome!" The three friends said together.

"So what do you two have planned for the rest of the day?" Ino wondered.

"Well we are planning on stopping by the ice cream stand for lunch." Sakura answered.

Ino sighed in disappointment, "Not exactly what I'd call romantic, but I guess it's close. Though I will it's a change of pace from where you usually go with Naruto on dates."

Naruto showed a sad child like face, "Ah I should've known you two would agree."

Sakura and Ino pose a friendly laugh at Naruto.

"It was nice talking you again Ino, but Naruto and I are on a date."

"Same here too Billboard Brow." Ino uttered.

Sakura felt a tick all of a sudden, "Billboard..." then thought to her Inner self, "That Ino-pig!"

Naruto says to himself, "Oh no, I know where this is gonna go."

Sakura held off her temper, "Nah it's not the right time. Besides I'd rather use it if we ever square off like we did in the chunin exams."

"Yeah that is true." The blonde Yamanaka agreed.

"Well anyway see ya later Ino." Sakura waved to her best friend.

'See ya later, love birds." She did the same thing.

Naruto and Sakura walk out of Ino's shop and walk towards the ice cream stand. It takes the them a good five to ten minutes to get there. Naruto and Sakura get the vanilla chocolate mix ice cream and sit at one of the tables. While eating her ice cream cone, Sakura notices Naruto not barely touch his.

"Is everything okay Naruto? Your normally not one to stay quiet like this." The pink haired kunoichi brought up.

Naruto then realized, "Huh? Oh yeah everything is fine Sakura-chan. I've kinda had something on my mind"

Sakura looked curious but then sighed, "Is it Sasuke again?, I know you two are best friends, but the guy was exiled for a reason."

Naruto shaked head, "It's not Sasuke."

"Then what is it?" Sakura continued

He silently answered uneasily, "It's kinda complicated."

Sakura placed her hand on top of Naruto, "You can tell me anything I'm your girlfriend after all, It's not healthy for us to keep secrets from one another."

Naruto sighed, "I know, but this one is a bit more than..."

A voice yelled from the distance, "Hey It's Naruto kun and Sakura!"

Another voice answered, "you're right it is them."

Naruto and Sakura turn around to see Hinata and Hanabi walking up to their table. The look on their faces changes from curiosity to a smiling look upon seeing the two Hyuga sisters.

Sakura waved at them, "Hey there Hinata."

Naruto says, "Good to see you again" He then noticed Hanabi with confusion, "and you're her sister uh... What was it again?"

Hanabi looked annoyed, "It's Hanabi, Naruto-sama"

"Hero of the ninja world, and he forgets the name of your little sister Hinata." Sakura pointed out as she sighed.

Hinata felt embarrassed, "Well I don't think you should really blame him, I mean they've never really talked with one another before."

"Hmm you do have a point." Sakura then realized, "By the way, you two can sit here there are a few seats left."

Hinata says, "Oh okay then."

Hinata and Hanabi sat at their table.

"So what how have the two of you been?" The blonde jinchuriki asked.

The elder sister felt nervous, but decided to say, "Well I was training with my little sister early today."

"No way seriously! how did it go?" Naruto felt pumped after hearing her remark.

"Well.. I did pretty good for the most part." Hinata answered.

"It was pretty intense, and we both had reached our limit, and I pulled through in the end." The younger sister casually answered.

Hinata was surprised, "Hanabi!"

Hanabi laughed a little and look at her older sister, "Though I have to say whatever my older sister did for training over these last 2 years did impress me. Plus our father did acknowledge her the kind of skills she displayed, and she didn't even hold back."

A smile appeared on Sakura's face, "Well that's great, maybe that's a fine for you Hinata. Your father probably has faith that you could possibly take over as clan's leader."

Hanabi felt uneased at Sakura's comment towards Hinata.

"Oh please, You're being way too kind, I still got some work to do before I can prove myself.

"Normally I wouldn't doubt her, but if Hinata has that potential I'd like to see it for myself." Naruto said, proudly.

His girlfriend looked confused, "What are you thinking Naruto?"

A smirk appeared on his face, "Hinata and I should should have a sparing match tomorrow."

Sakura, Hanabi, and Hinata look surprised.

Hinata nervously says, "A sparing match against Naruto-kun?"

The younger Hyuga sister felt interested, "Hmm I'd like to see this."

Sakura looked concerned for her friend, "Wait you guys, we should see if Hinata is okay with this first?"

Hinata thinks about while everyone stares at her, "Sure I'd love to have a sparring match against you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto was physiqued, "Great we'll all meet up at the training field tomorrow morning."

* * *

**Ria's Notes: Hey there friends, this was a really really lengthy scene. LuckyChi and I had the concept down for about six to seven hours after we posted scene 2. We didn't realize how long it turned out until after we checked over it. I actually wrote the majority of this chapter which was the middle bits between Naruto, Sakura, and Ino. LuckyChi wrote the beginning bits with Sakura and Her mother arguing, and the where Hinata and Hanabi run into Naruto and Sakura on their date. As far as the ending goes we had two different ideas going on ,but we thought it would be best to hold of one of them in place of the cliffhanger you get in this scene. Remember to always stay classy hehe and thanks for reading ;).**


	4. Scene 4: Return

**Author's Note: hey guys I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. It took a while to get this chapter posted due to the restricting of the script structure to narrative telling since that's not what we originally intended it to be. However since Ria and I have a story to tell we wanted to prevent any chances of this to be taken it down which is why the format has changed. **

**Scene 4 **

**Return **

The reaction on Sakura's face was priceless. It wasn't anything that made her worry, but it's the power Naruto holds. Last time she remember he displayed his true power was against Kaguya, and the fight between Naruto and Sasuke. All of those events were replaying in her head until he got her attention again.

Naruto called out her name, "Sakura-Chan" He continued snapping his fingers, "Hey you're okay right?"

Sakura then realized, "Woah sorry about that, I must've spaced out a minute."

Hanabi found her embarrassing moment funny, "You know I remember Hinata did the same thing once."

Hinata complained, "Hey!"

Hanabi casually says, "Just stating the obvious Big sis."

Hinata sighed at her remark, "I guess you're not completely wrong about that... but anyway Naruto kun and Sakura, my sister and I must leave. There is a lot I'm gonna need to do to prepare for our sparring match so..." she got up from the table as did Hanabi, "I'll see you both in the morning."

Naruto gave her a thumbs up, "Sounds like a plan"

"Yeah, no problem. Just be prepared after all you are gonna be dealing with my hyperactive knucklehead of a boyfriend of course." The pink haired kunoichi said in a jokingly tone.

"Well I guess there are some things I have to agree with, considering with what he did during the Fourth Great Ninja War." Hinata said.

Naruto showed a comedically sad face, "Ugh.. Why must I be the target here?"

The girls laugh at his remark as Hanabi gave a bow to them, "It was great to see you both again, Naruto-sama, and Sakura-san."

Naruto and Sakura commented back with, "Likewise Hanabi"

Hinata and Hanabi began walking off until they were hardly noticeable. Then Naruto noticed a look on his girlfriend's face. She raised her eyebrow towards him.

He looked confused, "What's with the look Sakura-chan?"

Sakura punched his shoulder, "You idiot did you really about it already?"

"Forget about what?" The blonde jinchuriki asked.

"What we talked about with Ino. About the get together with all of our friends." She reminded him.

"I guess talking about the sparring match made it slip my mind. Which I do apologize for." Naruto admitted to his girlfriend.

His girlfriend smiled, "Well atleast your being honest about it with me."

"Aren't I always?" The blonde jinchuriki asked.

Sakura answered, "About 95% percent of time to be exact."

She jokingly laughed while seeing his expression.

Naruto then noticed the ice creams, "Be the way we should finish these up before they start melting."

I was about to say the same thing." The pink haired kunoichi stated.

Naruto and Sakura finish up their ice cream, get up from the table and decide walking to the park. Naruto quickly turns around upon hearing a panting sound from behind.

It was Konohamaru.

The spiky brown haired Sarutobi panted, "I finally caught up with you guys."

Naruto says, "Hey Konohamaru..." then realizes, "Wait you weren't spying on us while we were on our date right?"

"No I haven't, but I've been trying to find you guys because the Sixth Hokage has summoned the two of you to his office." Konohamaru explained to the blonde haired Uzumaki.

Naruto and Sakura said, surprisingly, "Kakashi Sensei!"

Naruto whispered to Sakura, "Did he need to interrupt our date now, I mean we had plans."

She also whispered back, "Tell me about it, but what can we do."

Naruto suggested, "Well It'll probably be brief so let's just see what he needs us for."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Sakura also agreed.

Naruto looked at Konohamaru, "You wanna tag along with us Konohamaru?"

Konhamaru shaked his head, "Sorry guys I promised Aunt Kurenai that I'd spend time with my little cousin."

"Oh Alright." Naruto patted his head, "It was great seeing you again like always pal."

Konohamaru looked proud, "Same here you guys."

Konohamaru runs off to Kurenai's place.

Sakura waved, "See ya later Konohamaru."

The young Sarutobi waved back, "You too."

Naruto and Sakura gave each other a smile then began walking to The Hokage Mansion to meet up with their old sensei Kakashi Hatake.

_Meanwhile in the prison of Konoha..._

several prisoners can be seen doing various things. A couple of them appear to be eating, some are playing, some are working out and lifting weights. Then a guard walks by a cell with a man who has white shoulder length hair with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He sat in a pose gritting his teeth as a tray filled with low quality food was thrown to him.

The Guard looked disgusted, "Alright, Mizuki There you go."

Mizuki calmly said, "Look at this trash,it's the same meals I've been having for these past 5 years."

The Guard asked, "What of it?"

Mizuki took a bite from the tray, "Who woulda thought I'd get use to it?"

* * *

**Ria's Notes: Friends, it's nice to see y'all again if that's possible hehe.. you know what I mean. Anyway we're releasing this scene as the next scene as Christmas gift to you guys for sticking around, supporting, and sending us feedback about this script. Like my cousin LuckyChi said, it really means a lot to us. Now when it comes to this ending scene I just gonna say it was originally LuckyChi's idea, and I thought it was interesting the way he explained it. I actually took the time to write out two-thirds of the scene while LuckyChi wrote out the last third of the scene. Don't forget to stay classy, and as always thanks for reading ;)**


	5. Scene 5: Night Before The Sparring Match

**Author's Note: Like I stated in the previous scene, Ria and I are giving you guys this scene as part of our christmas gift. This will be the only occasion as to having two scenes/chapter releases on the same day. **

**Scene 5**

**Night Before Their Sparring Match**

At the time of sunset, Hinata and Hanabi came back to The Hyuga Clan with a few shopping bags from each. two of them showcases foods, vegetables, and fruits. The other two have clothes that they've bought from shops. The Hyuga Sisters place the bags of vegetables on the kitchen tables.

Hinata was happy, "That was fun!"

Hanabi agreed with, "Yeah it was nice to get a breath of fresh air after training with father."

Hinata looked shocked leaving Hanabi confused.

"What's with the look?" The younger asked, confusingly.

Hanabi turned around to see their father behind her with his hands crossed and serious look on his face.

"Do you realize how late you are Hanabi?" Their father said.

Hanabi politely stated, "I'm sorry father, I needed a break today. Which is why I spent most of the day with Hinata.

"Yes, but under my regulation of you returning to the clan before sunset. Need I remind you?" Hiashi explained to his younger daughter.

Hinata stepped in, "It's my fault Father, I'm the one that ended up taking her time because..."

"I have no time involving a disgrace like yourself into this matter Hinata." Their father said in a pissy tone.

"A disgrace, but father earlier you said..." The older daughter sounded surprised.

Hiashi interrupted her, "I said you might have the potential to become more than what you are, nothing more nothing less. Never once did I say you'll be able too Is that better for an understatement?"

Suddenly The older daughter felt scared, "I... I..."

Hanabi re-intervened, "There's something you should know before yelling at her again."

"Oh, For what reason do you say that?" He asked.

"Because Big sis is..." The younger daughter answered.

Hinata interrupted her, Because I'm going to have a sparring match against Naruto kun tomorrow.

"The Hero of the ninja world! What makes you think you'll be able to defeat him if you can't even defeat Hanabi?" He stated the obvious to Hinata.

The older daughter confidently said, "I'll never know unless I try father, besides he's the one that had the idea of us having a sparring match."

Hiashi turned his attention to his younger daughter "Is that so, Hanabi?"

"It is father, to be honest I was one who brought up the sparring match between Hinata and I. Then that's how this fell into play." Hanabi admitted to their father.

"I see." He calmly said then turned around and slowly walked away before stopping, "When does this little sparring match take place?"

"Tomorrow morning at the training fields. Why do you ask?" Hinata answered.

Hiashi looked over at his daughters, "I want to observe this, and see how well you'll be able to do against him. If I were you, use whatever you've done in your two years of training, do what you did during your match against Hanabi."

Hinata gave him a bow, "I understand father."

"Good, and Hanabi once this match comes to a close you are to spend the rest of your day training with me. Is that understand?" Hiashi said with a proud look on his face.

Hanabi also gave him a bow, "Yes father."

Their father nodded, "Excellent, I'll see you both in the morning."

Hiashi leaves the kitchen as Hinata places the bags of clothes in the living room. A maid, Aimi enters the kitchen while Hanabi places the vegetables and fruits in their spot.

Aimi told her, "Lady Hanabi why don't you sit down while I take care of these things for you and make you and Lady Hinata dinner?"

Hanabi withheld the maid's respect, "Oh no Aimi-san, it's fine I don't mind doing such things."

Aimi generously continued, "No I insist really."

Hanabi sighed, "well okay, thanks for offering."

Aimi says, "Whatever I can do to assist you two."

Hanabi walks out the kitchen and sees Hinata sitting at the couch in silent. She walked up to her with curiosity.

"Big sis?" She then playfully yelled, "HINATA!"

Hinata screamed and realized as she took a deep breath, "Jeez Don't scare me like that Hanabi."

Hanabi stated to hr, "Ughh you're the one who was sitting there in silent."

"Sorry I was just thinking back about what happened earlier today when we saw Naruto kun and Sakura." She said with an embarrassing tone.

"Speaking of that, you were kinda nervous around them? I know shouldn't be asking, but it just left me curious." Hanabi asked.

Hinata answered with, "I'm not so sure, I guess it's because I'm still in love with him."

The younger sister looked surprised, "He does have a girlfriend now, and you should be happy he's got someone in his life now."

"I know, but for some reason I can't accept that. I'm not sure why maybe it's because I'm just jealous." The older sister admitted.

Hanabi continued, "Well did you ever tell him how you felt?"

Hinata thought back to Pain's invasion, "Once, But I was seriously injured and lost consciousness afterwards. So I don't know if he heard my words back then."

After listening to her older sister, this was what came to Hanabi's mind, "I think you should be honest Big sis, not just yourself, but with Sakura-san and especially with Naruto-sama."

"Well.. you've got a point, but wouldn't just be awkward." She said with a tone of disappointment.

Hinata's little sister shaked her head, "Not necessarily, you told me just now and I didn't find it awkward."

"But you're my little sister that's different. This is a guy we're talking about." Hinata stated.

"I know, but it never hurts to try being honest with him." Hanabi explained to her older sister.

Hinata admitted to her younger sister, "You do have a point, and..."

The maid then interrupted their conversation, :Lady Hinata, Lady Hanabi you're dinner's ready."

"Let's save our conversation for later, and enjoy our dinner." Hanabi said while still feeling disappointed.

She noded and smiled back at Hanabi, " Okay."

The Hyuga sister got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

_That Next morning..._

Everybody was present at the training field exactly on time. Sakura, Hanabi, and Hiashi all stood by the trees as the wind brushes through them along with Naruto and Hinata. The two gave one another serious glare while getting into their stance.

"Alright Hinata, come at me with everything you've got." The blonde jinchuriki said as he posed.

The older sister looked confident towards her opponent, "Right!"

* * *

**Ria's Notes: Hey there again friends, this will be the last scene we post for you guys until next week. LuckyChi already explained why, but I gotta say it was a lot of fun writing out this scene in script format. When it came to the conversion to the narrative format it was kinda tough, so if the grammar is off for this story in narrative form let us know. As for this scene, LuckyChi and I actually wrote this scene together unlike the previous scene as that one was kinda unplanned. This scene was actually suppose to happen in scene 4, but we both decided to hold it off for this scene that way it didn't feel cluttered. The ending to this chapter was actually an idea I came up with and LuckyChi and I wrote and checked over the grammar to make sure it fit for both a narrative story telling and as if this story was like a script. Stay classy as always, and as my cousins always says, thanks for reading ;) **


	6. Scene 6: Naruto VS Hinata

**Author's Note: I apologize for the delay, There was a New Years Party which left Ria and I exhausted to a point where we couldn't think or write anything for a couple days so we decided to hold off he release till today. **

**Scene 6: **

**Naruto VS Hinata **

As the two friends glared at each other, they both charged at one another blocked the others fist with their opposite hands. While doing so Naruto quickly punched Hinata and she did the same thing to him. Both kept their balance together and took a view steps and charged at one another as they draw out kunai and get caught in a clash between the other as the two struggle to withstand the other's attack.

NARUTO looked impressed, "Blocking your kunai against my own, nice one Hinata."

Hinata grinned, "I was about to say the same thing."

Naruto and Hinata broke off their kunai collision and tried to strike once more multiple times as both kunai continued to clash preventing either one weakening the other. Sakura, Hanabi, and Hiashi continue watch their sparring match from the sidelines.

Hiashi says calmly while observing his older daughter, "Fascinating, She's able to hold her own against the hero so far. The question is can she keep it up?"

Hanabi argued back, "Don't be so harsh Father, and just see how she does."

"Let us see if she's got what it takes then." He answered back highly.

Naruto and Hinata fall back a few steps as their kunai flew out of their could feel sweat running down her face while Naruto had barely two or three drops fall from his face. Despite that, The two friends continued exchange grins towards the other.

"Didn't think I would be able make you sweat today, Naruto-kun?" The older Hyuga sister said, assertively.

Naruto laughed, "I'm just only getting started Hinata, so you better watch out for this." Then his eyes became frog-like, and showcases a orange markings around his eyelids.

"tsk.. Well if that's how far you're going to go, Then I guess I should too." Hinata continued as vein marks appeared around Hinata's eyes.

Sakura thought to herself, "Sage Mode vs The Byakugan.. Hmm that's surely interesting an interesting match up."

Naruto's attitude still remains the same as he senses how much chakra Hinata still possesses. While doing so she disappeared from the sight, as he remained calm about the situation.

To himself Naruto thought, "Now then where... "

"Twos Palms, Four Palms, Eight Palms Sixteen Palms" Hinata interrupted as Naruto got hit by the first eight but quickly dodged the last eight and pushed her back by grabbing the end of her shirt as she begins to fall on her feet, but manages to keep herself on her feet before it happens. Hinata begins to catch her breath. On the sidelines, Hanabi looked curious at Hiashi's reaction, and looked at back at her older sister's expression.

The younger Hyuga sister looked kinda worried, "Come on Hinata. Just keep trying.."

Naruto gave a smartalec response, "You getting tired already?"

"Not by a long shot just you wait and see what I do next." Hinata stated while getting her stance ready.

"Guess I should take it to the next step then." The blonde jinchuriki stated.

A shadow clone of Naruto appears forming a rasengan. Hinata challenged chakra into her left fist as it took the shape of two lion shaped heads. The shadow clone disappeared as Naruto and Hinata gave a single glare towards the other.

"Gentle Step: Lion Fist!" Hinata yelled while she charged.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he charged as well.

The attacks from the two friends collided with one another as they struggled to overpower the other's technique. The collision between both jutsu eventually forces Naruto and Hinata back as they land on the ground. Hinata manages to get herself on her feet while feeling exhausted as she sees Naruto also bending his left knee from the ground and looks somewhat exhausted.

Hanabi looked shocked by the outcome, "Did Hinata just win?"

"Let's go Hanabi this little match is over. It's time to resume your training with me." Hiashi said with an unimpressed look towards the result.

"But Father?" Hanabi protested.

Hinata says with an exhausted tone "It's okay Hanabi, go do what he says... the match is already over."

Without showing any restraints, Hanabi sighs unwillingly as she follows her father while noticing a single exhausted smile on her sisters face right before she exists the training field with him.

Naruto gave his friend a thumbs up, "You did pretty good in our sparring match Hinata."

She was still exhausted "Thanks.. You also..." Hinata lost her balance and then lied against the grass the same way she did when she sparred against her younger sister at the Hyuga Clan, She looked kinda disappointed, "This always happens to me, No matter what I do, I always end up falling after a match."

"That's okay just remember to pick yourself back up." Naruto stated with a smile on his face.

She notices Naruto extend his hand to her leaving her to smile as she gets back up. Sakura looks a bit unease as she walks up to her boyfriend and Hinata.

"I'll keep that as a reminder for next time." She started to look embarrassed when his girlfriend walked up to them, "Besides.. I never knew how strong you were until today. Even though you kinda held back."

He felt surprised from her remark, "What are you talking I didn't hold back at all."

The pink haired kunoichi sighed, "Of course you did knucklehead, Everyone saw how strong you were during The Fourth Great Ninja War. you're basically like an open book whenever you're fighting someone."

"Come on Sakura you don't have to point out the obvious like that." Naruto complained.

"She does speak the truth Naruto, you are like an open book." A familiar voice spoke as it grabbed everyone's attention.

The voice surprises Naruto as he, Sakura, and Hinata see their old friend and teammate Sasuke Uchiha standing against a tree with his hands crossed in his old expression.

* * *

**Ria's Notes: Like what my cousin LuckyChi7 said we are extremely sorry for the delay in releasing Scene 6, please don't scold us or try sending an angry mob at us please! Tbh, when it came from to the writing stand point LuckyChi actually wrote out the fight scene and I wrote the aftermath portion of the fight once he was done and then we did our usual check over to make sure it was great. I will see the original version of this fight was suppose to be longer, but we felt like we would've overdone it so we felt like it was written perfectly and as for the ending well yeah Cliffhanger No Jutsu. For those of you still curious yes there will still be a scene released this friday so that shall be a reliever and that's okay we love writing this out this story, and as for the last couple of comments about my cousin having a youtube channel that is his youtube channel. Stay classy as always and as my cousins always says thanks for reading ;)**


	7. Scene 7: Team 7 Reunion

**Author's Note: Hey guys as always thanks for the support you guys are putting out for this it means a lot. This chapter was kinda in a delay and it throws us off slightly due to us releasing Chapter 6 earlier this week because of New Years obviously. **

**Scene 7: **

**Team 7 Reunion **

Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata stood there in shock as if what they're seeing was an illusion. However the three comrades could tell it was Sasuke Uchiha. No one else would try giving a look where he doesn't give a shit about anyone. The final thing that gave it away was his left arm which was incinerated during his previous fight against Naruto.

"It's been a long time, Naruto and Sakura." The dark haired Uchiha stated as he walks out from the shade blocking off the sun shining through his face.

The blonde jinchuriki's jaw still hung open, "What are you doing here Sasuke?"

"First, I could sense your chakra from a mile away." He explained to the blonde idiot, "So I decided to watch and see how you'd do in this sparring match, and I came back to report something to Kakashi."

Naruto says, "You know we were actually going to stop by the mansion once I was finished here."

"What did you come in to report to Kakashi Sensei, if you don't mind me asking?" The pink haired kunoichi asked curiously.

Sasuke does his usual hmph, "You'll just have to find out when we go to the mansion. Besides it's important that you two come with me to the mansion anyway."

Sakura whispers to Naruto, "This is serious if he wants us to come with him too, don't you think?"

"I was beginning to think the same thing." Naruto whispered back to his girlfriend.

Sasuke started walking forward and looked at his teammate, "Are you two coming, or just stand there gazing into each other's eyes?"

Hinata felt bothered by The young Uchiha's remark towards them.

"Hey don't complain just because Naruto and I..." Sakura said irritatingly towards Sasuke before Naruto stops her.

He answers calmly, "Sure we'll be there." The blonde then looks at Hinata, "What about you Hinata? What do you gonna do?"

"Well I had some things to take care of at The Hyuga Clan. So I'll just see you guys around." The purple haired Hyuga began walking away from them while waving her hand back.

Naruto and Sakura say, "See ya later Hinata."

"I don't have all day, now come on." Sasuke continued once more,but started walking ahead of him.

Naruto and Sakura sigh at their teammate and follow him to The Hokage Mansion where The Sixth Hokage is currently handling paperwork at the moment while staring at his book.

Kakashi sighed in disbelief, "Just when I thought I could be in peace and read that book. It's been years since I laid my hands on it." He got up from his seat and looked over the village, "Speaking of time, things have changed for the better, but how long is it gonna last until the next threat emerges."

The Sixth Hokage turns around upon hearing the door opening while seeing his old students walk enter be for him. It wasn't just Naruto and Sakura, but also his third student.

"Well isn't this a surprise." The copycat ninja looked pleased to see them all, "It's been a while Sasuke."

Sasuke gave a smartass remark, "Likewise Kakashi."

He asks his old student curiously, "So what has brought you back to Konoha after all these years."

The young Uchiha draws out a scroll from within his robe, "I've come with some valuable information, and I figured to report it in considering that you were involved with it too."

"Just what is it?" Naruto asked impatiently towards his old comrade, "I mean no need to keep us in the dark."

Sakura answers, "He does have a point, Sasuke."

The dark haired Uchiha answers, "You'll know what Kakashi says." He extends his forward toward his sensei.

Kakashi took the scroll from Sasuke, and read what was written within in it. After doing so he gave his attention towards him, "I see so that's what you've been up to."

"Will someone just tell us what the hell is going on?" The blonde Uzumaki continued with his attitude.

The white haired Hatake took a moment before answering with, "It's written in hieroglyphics one that looks to have existed before the era of The Sage of The Six Paths."

Sakura answers with tensity in her voice, "Wait.. if it's before then it goes back to Kaguya right?"

"Hmm it could, but that might not be the case." Kakashi answered.

Naruto faced his rival in the eye, "Just where exactly did you get your hands on that?"

"Orochimaru!" The dark haired Uchiha answered with his uncaring attitude, "It was one of his secret hideouts in The Land of Valleys, and I stumbled upon it as I continued my search over the course of these last two years."

"Even though he's spending a lifetime sentence in prison, Orochimaru continues to have show the world what he's done." The pink haired kunoichi answered, surprisingly.

Kakashi says, "One thing that I can gather from this scroll is the note on the bottom."

"Which is?" The dark haired Uchiha asked.

The Sixth Hokage says, "These hieroglyphics are found in The Hidden Eddy Village."

Naruto thinks about what his former sensei just said as he recalls the conversation he had with his mother during his training to gain Kyuubi Chakra mode. His eyes looked shocked upon realizing.

His girlfriend noticed the look on his face, "What's the matter Naruto? Why are you giving us that look?"

Kakashi answers, "So you know already don't you Naruto."

"Know what?" She asks with a worried look on her face, "Kakashi sensei, what is it that you two know about?"

Sasuke also says, "I'd like to know this as well."

"That's the village where Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki was born." The Sixth answered while taking a deep breath, "But more importantly the village is left in ruins."

* * *

**Ria's Notes: Hey there friends, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this scene for our narrative storytelling script if that makes any sense. Also we did not plan having the team 7 reunion to happen in scene 7. What mattered to my cousin and I was when the reunion was going to happen because we knew for a fact that it wasn't going to take half the script before it takes place. Now the pacing could feel off to some of you, but just send us your thoughts on it lately things have just been a little crazy as far as the beginning of the year goes like LuckyChi stated, hopefully you all enjoyed reading this story so far. As my cousin always says thanks for reading, and as for me don't forget to stay classy hehe ;)**


	8. Scene 8: Sasuke's Answer

**Author's Note: Well You Guys it's felt like a long time since Ria and I have given you guys a scene. Since we're both having a week break from school we've decided to continue writing the script with this recent 8. **

**Scene 8: **

**Sasuke's Answer **

Sakura didn't know what to think upon hearing the words that their former sensei spoke of. She put her hand on his shoulder with a look of concern towards The blonde jinchuriki. Bringing up his deceased parents was never easy, and she remembered how painful it was for him when his father gave his final words before transcending to the afterlife.

Then right when she was about say something, Naruto answered with "It's not just that though is it Kakashi Sensei? That's also where The Uzumaki Clan first came to be in this world."

Kakashi calmly answered to his student, "Based on history alone that is actually the closest thing about The Uzumaki Clan that anyone has ever known about."

"Then..." He looks his former rival in the eye, "Would you mind if I join you on this journey Sasuke?"

The dark haired Uchiha gave a small laugh, "Actually the truth is, I came back to this village because I need the two of you to come along with me."

Sakura raised her eyebrow, "And just why do you say that Sasuke?"

"My Team and I got to the ruins, but the entire place was surrounded by a sealing jutsu." Sasuke explained to her, "And according to Karin It needs the chakra of two Uzumakis to undo the jutsu."

"Well I can understand about Naruto's importance, but why exactly do you need me to be there?" She asked.

The dark haired Uchiha continued, "last time we were there, things didn't go so well, and it took most of Karin's chakra. I can't allow that risk to happen again, and that's why I need you on this mission as well. Understand that now, Sakura?"

She slowly nodded, "If you say so."

Naruto gave his old rival the usual look, "When were you planning on us to head out?"

"As soon as we finished the negotiations." His attention goes to Kakashi, "Unless The Hokage has other things in mind?"

The use to Copycat ninja sighs at his old students, "Do what you three feel is necessary for the world, but report back to me as soon as possible is that clear?"

The three former students say, "Of course."

_Meanwhile at the prisons..._

A member of the Anbu black ops walk forward to a cell, isolated in darkness, with a plate of old wasted food. He tosses it over to Orochimaru and Kabuto strapped in a chain with a sealing spell link to it..

_The member says, "Enjoy the meal." as he slowly walks away leaving the two of them there._

_The white snake shinobi took a deep breath and licked his tongue, "That smell it's been so long..." _

"_I take it that Sasuke Uchiha has returned to the village." Kabuto answered. _

_He slightly laughed while facing his apprentice, "More than just that Kabuto...More than what anyone could ever imagine."_

* * *

**Ria's Notes: Writing this scene was kinda interesting cause it made LuckyChi and I check back at the script from what we've written so far and how we're going to take it forward. The length of the scene didn't matter all that did was how we were going to tell the story of our script after the cliffhanger from the last scene, and LuckyChi and I felt what we wrote was perfect. Unlike The Other scenes we kinda intermixed the scenes with dialogues that LuckyChi came up with and The ones I came up with and we checked over everything to make sure it was perfect. The other scenes will continue as plans to release every Friday. As My cousin always say thanks for reading, and from me don't forget to stay classy ;)**


	9. Scene 9: Gates of Konoha

**Author's Note: Well you guys are going to be in for a treat, Ria and I've been planning out this out since we released last week's scene. So we've come to a decision to not only give you guys Scene 9 but also Scene 10. Enjoy reading everyone. **

**Scene 9: **

**Gates of Konoha**

After the meeting with The Sixth Hokage, Sasuke told his former teammates to meet up with him by the Gates of Konoha in less than in a hour. Naruto goes through his room to in order to grab something from his room as a request from his rival. This only took him ten minutes. Then the hero of the 4th Great Ninja War walks out from his apartment to meet up with his two teammates as Team 7 once again.

Naruto walks down the path to the gates and a voice says in the most unemotional tone, "Why hello there Naruto."

He turned around, it was Sai, "Oh hey Sai what's up?"

"Nothing really, I'm actually on my way to meet up with Ino and her teammates with some training." Sai explained to his substitute teammate, "What about you?"

Naruto answers, "Sakura-chan and I are off on a mission with Sasuke. Something urgent came up from his end, and he wanted Sakura and I to help him out." He scratched his head and said, "But it shouldn't take us that long hopefully." A cheerful smile appeared on his face.

The young Anbu Black Ops Member answered with, "I see, well there's been something I wanted to ask you. However considering that you're going on a mission I can wait until you get back."

"If it's important I wouldn't mind hearing it." The blonde Uzumaki said casually.

Sai says, "No not right now, Naruto." he place his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Right now your team the original team seven is being sent on a mission since the defeat of Kaguya. It's important you get this taken care of first."

"Alright Sai, it's a promise." The blonde Uzumaki continued walking forward and looked back at his friend, "I'll be back as soon as I can to hear what you have to say."

"I guess it's a promise indeed." Sai brought a smile on his face while waving goodbye to Naruto.

The goofy Uzumaki continued walking down the path towards The Gates of Konoha. Aside from the sidetrack conversation he had with Sai, it took Naruto ten minutes before he arrived at the meeting grounds before the mission could take place. Although during that time he was wondering to himself what Sai wanted to ask him.

"Finally took you long enough." The dark haired Uchiha said in his usual attitude.

The blonde Uzumaki complained, "Hey I was in a train of thought okay." He quickly realizes that his girlfriend isn't there yet, "I'm guessing Sakura still taking care of the medical supplies before we head out."

"More or less, I'd like to take my chances." Sasuke answered once more with a serious look on his face.

Naruto smirked at him gave him a thumbs up, "Don't look so serious, we'll be able to pull through this. We've always been able to do so in the past."

The young Uchiha chuckled at his best friend's response, "You say that so casually like it's no big deal." He quickly continued with, "Then again you were always the hyperactive knucklehead of the team."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto complained.

Sasuke explained, "It means you're still a loser, Naruto."

"Why you I'd outta..." The blonde Uzumaki continued until.

A sudden but calm pink haired kunoichi stepped in with a sigh, "Seriously I keep my eyes off you for twenty to thirty minutes, and yet things between you and Sasuke, and hear I thought that change after we'd start being a couple."

Naruto frowned to her response, "Come on Sakura-chan you know some things are gonna go away that easily."

"It's stuff like that which makes me worry about you, stupid." Sakura explained in a sweet yet temperate tone to him.

"You don't have to worry about me that often." Naruto said in a smartalec tone.

The pink haired Haruno says, "Well a girl's gotta worry at times you know, especially since..."

"Alright you two can catch up on your little lovefest later, right now this important." The dark haired Uchiha answered to get his two teammate's attention, "First we got to meet up with the rest of my team before going to The Hidden Eddy Village."

Naruto says, "Just out of curiosity where are the rest of your team gonna meet us up?"

"Tenchi Bridge." The dark haired Uchiha answered which left Sakura slightly worried as she looked at Naruto's face.

* * *

**Ria's Notes: Hey everyone I got to say it was quite the experience working on this scene and the next scene because they both set up for something to occur. The only thing you'll have to handle is the time, don't worry they won't be too slow but it'll be enough to satisfy you guys. As for this scene LuckyChi didn't really know how to start off the scene so I told him that I could handle that portion because we both knew there needed to be a good transition to lead into the meet up at The Gates of Konoha. So you can basically say I wrote the first half of the scene and LuckyChi7 wrote the second half between Team 7. As my cousin always says thanks for reading, and remember to stay classy ;)**


	10. Scene 10: Conversation with Father

**Author's Note: Now this scene was actually pretty interesting for both us because their were two versions that we worked on together. Ultimately we felt this scene was better for the sake of the story, Enjoy the reading everyone. **

**Scene 10:**

**Conversation With Father **

Not much time had pass since she saw her sister's fight against Naruto. It took her only a few hours to rest up before Hinata started training again. For some reason to Hanabi, her older sister wasn't satisfied with defeating The Hero of Shinobi World, but she was proud to see her sister prove something. Even though they only spent time with each other for a day, Hanabi felt bad for Hinata because their father didn't look surprised that she defeated Naruto. Just looking from the sidelines she could tell her sister was drained due to the panting growing after using the amount of chakra she used from not only the sparring match, but also this.

The look Hanabi expressed was that of sadness as she crunched her hand into a fist, and started walking towards Hinata, "Stop!" She stuck her hand out to prevent Hinata from striking the target dummy.

"Hanabi, could please move aside?" Hinata kindly asked while giving off a serious vibe to her sister, "I have to continue this."

"No big sis. you've done enough training for today." Hanabi argued Hinata's statement back at her.

The older Hyuga sister calmly answered, "Hanabi I've got to do this, please it's important for me."

Hanabi tells her, "Don't push yourself, it's gonna kill you."

"I've already made up my mind, now step aside." The older sister pushes her sister out of the way with a serious look on her face.

"Fine!" Hanabi stated as she stormed out of the training of the training room.

She passed through the servants who were curious about what was going on with her, but continued to ignore them. The young Hyuga sister came to a stop in the living room where she found her father in the main hall with a curious look.

"Hanabi my dear, it's good to see you." Hiashi said in a delightful tone towards his younger daughter.

She says, "Father we need to talk."

"Why of course Hanabi you can tell me whatever you wish, after all you are a true prodigy to the Hyuga Clan."

She sighs with an annoyed look on her face, "You know sometimes I wish you'd stop calling me that."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow, "Why, you should be grateful to be known as that throughout the clan."

"How about you just stop picking favorites both Hinata and I are from the same branch damn it. At least show some respect or kindness to her." Hanabi yelled at The clan leader while gritting her teeth, "Like you should've during her match against Naruto-sama. I wasn't the only one that saw what she did."

"Hanabi he was clearly holding back against her. Even you should've been able to notice that." Hiashi explained.

Hanabi continued, "Yeah, Well so what. At least she gave it her all to prove herself Father."

Hiashi sighed in disbelief, "A real shinobi would never hold back against their enemy." His eyes got to a serious state, "Why do you think I spent most of my time developing you into a prodigy in order to prepare you as the clan leader."

"That's all you care about, don't you Father?" Hanabi pointed her index finger towards him, "A worthy successor to take the throne as the leader of this clan. You know that explains why Mom left you after I defeated Hinata that day. It shows how selfish you truly are instead of being a caring father." She turned her back from Hiashi and began to step back.

A furious Haishi shouted, "Hanabi Hyuga how dare you disrespect my authority, apologize this instance."

At that moment Hanabi stopped, "No." and gave one look at her father with a ticked off look on her face, "You disgust me." then began to walk back to her room.

* * *

**Ria's Note: Good to see ya'll again everyone, As LuckyChi stated earlier we had two different versions of this scenes we had written. The first one took place immediately after Scene 9 focusing on Team 7's travel to ****rendezvous with Team Taka, and the other scene was the one you all just read. For the sake of the story we felt it was necessary to shift the focus again rather than continue on with Team 7. Don't worry it's not going to take long before you guys see what's going on with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura we just believed it made sense to see how things were being handle with The Hyuga family post the sparing match in Scene 6 instead of leaving them out. Their side of the story is important as it is for everybody else that'll be introduced into the script. Now similar to The previous scene I wrote the first half of the scene that focused on Hanabi and Hinata, and Luckychi wrote the scene between between Hanabi and Haishi. As my cousin always says thanks for reading, and remember to stay classy ;) **


	11. Scene 11: The Last Time I Saw Her

**Author's Note: I've got to be ****honest this is probably the longest scene Ria and I've probably worked on compared to the others. We also apologize for the small delay, we had the scene ready, but re-read it a couple times and added a few things to not make the pacing seem so rushed. Aside from that though, enjoy reading. **

**Scene 11: **

**The Last Time I Saw Her**

After Hanabi stormed out on her father she spent the rest of her time lying on her bed, and grabs a dart sitting next to her lamp and throws it at the target practice. It hits exactly on the target, but it leaves her unimpressed as she starts staring at the ceiling which left the younger Hyuga in thought.

"Prodigy." Hanabi thought to herself as she recalls to the time she defeated her sister ruthlessly when they were younger, "That's all huh. Not as a daughter, but a successor. Some father I had to end up having." Hanabi looks over at a photo of Hinata, Her father, and finds herself in her mother's lap, who wore a silky but sparkling purple Hyuga robe, "Mom."

_5 Years ago in The Hyuga Village..._

_The bed felt cozy so cozy that she didn't wanna wake up. She could hear a faint voice calling her name out, and ignored it by turning on her side. Suddenly the little girl could feel something crawling up her spine only she didn't shiver, but began laughing. That's when Hanabi realized that something wasn't crawling, but was tickling her while she was asleep. Her eyes up as she saw a cheery expression on her mom's, Akari,face which causes Hanabi to hide in her sheets for a bit. _

_The little Hanabi pokes her heads from the sheets, "Mom, you know I don't like those type of faces when I first wake up in the morning." _

_Hanabi's mother pats her on the head, "You forgot what today was didn't you?" _

"_Uh..." She thinks to herself before scratching her head embarrassingly, "Actually I kinda did, so could you remind me again?" _

_Akari nodded, "Remember I promised you that we'd be spending time a little daughter mother quality time." _

"_Oh yeah.." The young Hanabi realizes, and jumps out from her bed, "We were gonna have the practice target competition today."_

_She messes with her younger daughter's hair, "You've got that right kiddo, now do you me a small favor and get ready. I'll meet out in the fields, and you'll need to take a shower." _

"_I guess, I can work with that." Hanabi says in a happy tone._

_Akari smiles, "Perfect, see you then my little angel." _

_Twenty minutes later..._

_Hanabi stepped out of her room fully dressed as Aimi, one of the maids appear standing across from her. _

"_Aimi, what are you doing here?" A curious little Hanabi asked. _

_The maid answered, "Your mother wanted me to escort you the field incase any strange bandits try to steal you." _

"_But we're the Hyuga Clan, We've got Neji nisan and Big sis. They're pretty strong to hold off against enemies." Hanabi stated. _

_Aimi responded back with as she escorted the younger daughter, "Yes while that is true, they've still got a lot of training to endure. They've yet to reach their full potential, plus you know how your father is with regulations." _

_Hanabi casually answers, "He's might just be sensitive."_

"_I don't know if I'd say that outloud." Aimi said cautiously. _

"_It's okay daddy's busy training Big sis and Neji-nisan at the moment. So it'll be fine if I say it just this once."_

_Aimi answered, "Well I guess you've got a point." She opened the door to the field where Hanabi's mother awaits for her, "I've escorted you're younger daughter safely Akari." _

"_Thank you again as always, Aimi." Akari says, kindly to the maid, "You may leave if you wish." _

"_Of course My lady." Aimi says as Hanabi walks up to her mother and the door closes behind her. _

_Hanabi's mother looks extremely happy to see her, "So are you ready to taste defeat?" _

_She shakes her head, "Not on your life, mother." _

_The mother and youngest daughter take turns channeling the chakra into the dart. Once they allowed the dart to fly from their fingertips it hit a certain point around the target. This little friendly competition goes on for at least a good thirty minute to an hour as Akari and Hanabi were left with one dart. Their attention focused on the target practice which was filled with 20 darts sticking in all directions of the practice. _

"_Looks like we're down to our last dart." Hanabi's mother stated with a confident look on her face. _

"_Go figure." the youngest daughter also stated with the same look on her face as she threw the dart at the same time as her mother leaving the two darts to hit the target on point at the exact same time, "I guess we can call this a tie." _

_Akari laughs at her daughter's expression and pinched her cheek, "For now my sweet little daughter." _

_Hanabi says, "We'll definitely see alright." _

_Suddenly large sound of panting and running came from the doors as Aimi came opened the door. _

_A curious Akari asks, "What's the matter, Aimi?" _

"_Lord Hiashi has summoned Lady Hanabi to the main training hall in a sparring match against Lady Hinata." Aimi explained. _

_Hanabi looks serious, "A battle against Hinata huh.." _

_Akari says, "Alright Hanabi let's go you're father awaits for us." _

_A confident Hanabi smiles and nods as she walks with her mother and the maid down the hallways to the main training room where the members of the Hyuga are and her older sister Hinata is in the center waiting for her to appear. _

_Hanabi's mother asks her father, "Hiashi what's all this about?" _

"_A test to see if Hinata has what it takes to lead the Hyuga Clan. She can't defeat Neji and her sister Hanabi continues to grow in strength in comparison to her. So if Hinata can defeat Hanabi then there is hope otherwise her fate will lead the Hyuga in shame and thus Hanabi will take her place if necessary." Hiashi explained to his wife. _

_Akari couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Don't be crazy..."_

"_Just sit and watch Akari." Hiashi said to her as his attention focused on his two daughters, "Now Hanabi take the center stage and confront your older sister as your opponent." _

_Hanabi took the center stage, and could tell that her older sister looked tensed, but that didn't mean she'd old back._

"_I've got to prove myself." Hinata gets into her stance and gets her byakugan ready. _

_Hanabi activated her byakugan as well, "Alright time to see where this trail will take me." _

_Hiashi shouted, "Begin!" _

_At that moment the two sisters charged at one another in full force. Each one countering the other's movement left and right, but with one notable difference. Just by judging the chakra levels Hanabi could tell that Hinata's strength wasn't at 100 percent, and that gave her the advantage. The match waged on which only made Hinata sweat more and more by the minute to a point where she could barely dodge the attacks from Hanabi. This led an opening for Hanabi to land an attack on Hinata. After channeling her chakra into that attack, Hanabi watches her older sister lose balance and collapses on the floor. Everybody except for Neji looks shocked, He walked out of the room as many other member followed him out on Hiashi's order. _

_Hanabi took a moment to breath and felt relieved, "Did I just..."_

"_Yes you did Hanabi, you defeated the one who would've become clan leader." Hiashi state proudly and stared at Hinata in disgust, she looked back him, "Get out of my sight you disgrace losing to your younger sister made me realize one thing, it was a waste of time training. You will never have what it takes to be the clan leader." _

_Hinata begged, "But father I..." _

"_I said get out!" Hiashi yelled. _

_This left Hinata in tears as she ran out of the hall leaving the younger daughter confused with the situation. _

"_I don't understand why is Big sis crying?" a curious Hanabi asks._

"_Because she is a failure." Hiashi answered to his youngest daughter, "One who leads the clan that loses to a younger sibling is unacceptable, you my dear a true prodigy."_

_This left Hanabi even more confused, "A prodigy..."_

_Akari felt annoyed for what her husband stated, but despite that she keeps herself with a calmful tone, "Hanabi why don't you head back to your room and take a shower. While you're father and I have a conversation." _

"_Okay I guess." Hanabi says casually and started walking out of the training hall and walked back to her room._

_Later that night..._

_It was 1:00 am and Hanabi was wide asleep. While turning to the right, She could hear the door to her room open but the young daughter bursts out a small yawn. Then, Hanabi barely opened her eyes to the fuzzy image of her mother closing the door and petting her on the head. _

"_Mo..Mother." Hanabi barely said because she still felt tired. _

_Akari continued petting her daughter, "Hanabi, my sweet little dear please listen to me. I want you to know that I love you and your sister so much, but you're father only sees view you two as potential successors that'll become the clan leader." She hugged her younger daughter and bursted into tears, "I don't see that, you two are my daughter and you always will." _

"_Mom is everything okay?" Hanabi could feel her mother's tears but at the same time she was still drowsy. _

_Akari says, "Considering your father he'll only keep putting down Hinata as the days go by." She then whispers in Hanabi's ear, "So I want you to promise me something?" _

"_What.. might.. be?" A drowsy Hanabi asked._

_Akari explained to her half-awake younger daughter, "I want you to promise me that you'll never view yourself as a potential successor to the main branch, but as daughter. Never consider anyone in the Hyuga as roadblock always remember they're family and they always will be." Akari wiped her tears away and began walking to the door and looked back at Hanabi, "I know all of this may not make sense to you now, but one day you will. And when that day comes I know you'll find a way make things right."_

That was the last thing Hanabi remember about her mother and kept staring at the photo, "It took me a long time mother, but I finally understand what you said all those years ago." She then set the photo near her lamp again, and thought to herself, "Where are you now, mother?"

_Meanwhile in The Forest... _

Team 7 has made out of the forest and come across Tenchi Bridge where Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin are waiting for their arrival. Suigetsu spots them immediately as they step out of the shadow.

"About time we finally got here, that forest was killing me." The blonde jinchuriki complained..

The pink haired kunoichi answers, "All it took was a few hours."

"It felt like days." Naruto complained.

Sasuke annoyingly answered, "Enough you two." his attention focused on his other team as they walked closer, "Well hope the wait didn't bore you."

Suigetsu drinks from his bottle, "Well aside from Karin missing you, I'd say everything else was fine."

Karin complained, "Oh shut up." and punched him in the face.

"In short I think it's best that we continue where we left off." Jugo explained to the leader of the group.

"I was already getting there." Sasuke began forming the animal hand seals, "Summoning jutsu." a giant hawk appeared before them as The dark haired Uchiha got on as did his team alongside Naruto, and Sakura, his attention then focused North, "Head North."

The hawk got up from the ground and soared through the skies to the ruined village where The Uzumaki clan once stod.

* * *

**Ria's Notes: You see writing this scene is something LuckyChi and I had from the gecko. Whenever we read the manga or watch the anime the question we always asked ourself is what was Hinata and Hanabi's mother like. She didn't have a name which gave us at least a good thirty minutes to an hour to decide on the name, but we thought while writing this scene it would dive more into Hanabi's character. Now when it comes from the writing standpoint I wrote a good 80% of the scene because LuckyChi was dealing with a college final exam, and he wrote the first 5% of the scene and the last 5% of the scene last ****night and earlier today as we were checking over the scene a couple of times. As my cousin, LuckyChi always thanks for reading, and remember to always stay classy ;) **


	12. Scene 12: The Destination

**Author's Note: This is probably a scene that Ria and I have been looking forward to writing since we were planning out the storyboard to the tale we're telling in this script. You guys will find out once you start reading the scene, and as always guys enjoy reading. **

**Scene 12: **

**The Destination **

It didn't take the newly formed team of shinobi long before they arrived at The Village Hidden by Whirling Tides. As his best friend landed his summon hawk on the surface of what stood as the village of The Uzumaki Clan. He couldn't imagine the sight right before him, everything was in ruins just as his late-mother Kushina told him all those years never imagined just how devastating how the ruins of the village would be.

"Naruto." The Dark haired Uchiha grabbed his attention as he listens to what he has to say, "I understand this is probably tough for you and Karin to see the destruction of The Uzumaki village. I completely understand how you both must feel."

The gloomy expression suddenly changes as he realizes that, "You told Sakura and I for assistance, but most of this place is sunk beneath the ocean."

"He does raise a crucial point." The pink haired Kunoichi addressed to her old teammate.

The young Uchiha's smirked, "I know." as his attention shifts towards one of his main teammates, "Suigetsu do what you did the first time we arrived here."

Suigetsu complained, "Ugh.. That took up so much chakra the last time this happened."

"I think I can help with that." Sakura explained as she started making hand seals, "Summoning Jutsu." She smacked the palm of her hand against the ground as six mini summoning slugs appeared before her and the others.

"Sakura, how lovely to see you again." The kind-hearted slug says towards Tsunade's disciple.

"Great to see you too, Lady Katsuyu." Sakura commented back.

The water style user looked creeped out just by giving them a single glance, "Those things! gross."

"They're not gross!" The red haired Uzumaki argued at the stupid shark-teeth shinobi, "They're used for healing like from back then during the war."

Suigetsu could feel chills running down his spine, "Geez Karin you can be such a nuisance when you talk like that."

An annoyed Karin punched him in the face as her hands became watery just as he fell on the ground, "I wouldn't be talking."

Naruto could feel sweat rolling down his face, "I wouldn't wanna get on her bad side."

"You don't have to tell me twice." The pink haired kunoichi agreed with her boyfriend.

Sasuke sighed in disbelief, "That's enough, Suigetsu stop messing with my girlfriend."

"Right.. I'll... remember that." A scared Suigetsu said as he say a dark look on the Uchiha's face as it quickly reverts to curiosity upon seeing the slugs, "Perfect it's exactly why I needed you to come with us."

Katsuyu says, "What do you need me for Sakura?"

Sakura explains, "Since I summoned 6 miniature forms you to attach each form to the six of us for healing purposes."

"I can arrange that." Katsuyu stated as she and her individual summoned forms crawl towards each member of the newly formed team.

Jugo expressed his thoughts as he smiled at the slug, "Slugs from the Shikkotsu Forrest."

"I'm guessing you learned from Orochimaru?" The pink haired Haruno interpreted towards his response.

Jugo nodded, "That's correct."

The blonde Uzumaki embarrassingly says, "You know Sakura-chan I don't think it's necessary for Katsuyu to be one me. I mean.." He scratches his head, "You know how strong I am."

"Oh no don't you dare start with me on that." Sakura pointed out to her blonde boyfriend as she walked towards him.

"No, but Sakura I..." Naruto continued until he felt her finger tapped to his chest as she looked him in the eye.

Sakura stated, "Your father once say that you'll always be under my care." and explains, "Because that was my lifetime promise to him. You on missions like these mean the most to me."

"As usual I just can't seem to win in an argument against you." The blonde Uzumaki sighed with a smile on his face.

An irritated Sasuke says, "Alright you two, save the romantic moment for another time." as he explains, "right now we've still got an objective to complete.

Naruto and Sakura both said, "Oh yeah right."

"Now then." Sasuke gave a nod to Suigetsu, and gave one back as he bends portion of the water from the surface. He was satisfied and looked towards Karin and Naruto, "Are you two ready?"

"As ready as I'll always am." The blonde Uzumaki stated with such charisma.

Karin adjusted glasses and tried to hide her blushing, "I'm always ready at you're call my dear Sasuke."

Sasuke looked towards the front where a small row of steps leads underground to what was of the Village of Whirling Tides, "Alright then, Sakura provide whatever you can to help Suigetsu, and assist Jugo if any hostiles make a show."

"I'll keep that in mind." The bubbled haired Haruno nodded towards his response.

"Excellent, Naruto and Karin it's time." Sasuke says as he took the steps down while The two remaining Uzumaki members follow him down the passage as well. At that moment Sasuke creates a tiny amount of fire in the palm of his hand as a light source.

Naruto couldn't believe the carvings he was seeing on the walls as he continued to walk down the passage with them, "Damn, This must be the predecessors of the Uzumaki Clan."

Karin commented back, "Tell me about it, I had the same response when I first came down here with Sasuke. It's interesting to know how the origins of our clan came to be."

"Come to think of it didn't Old man-Fist Hokage have some ties with The Uzumaki clan." The blonde Uzumaki recollected.

The red haired Uzumaki nodded, "That's correct his relations with the successor to the first leader, Mito Uzumaki." Karin then said, "And that's about all I know."

"Oh I see." Naruto's attention shifted towards him, "And you believe this has something to do with Kaguya, Sasuke."

"That's my assumption, but the answers could very well lie in there." Sasuke explained to his best friend as he came to a stop causing the other two to stop at the sight of a wall blocking their path.

Naruto notices the two right hand carved prints in the center of the wall, "What's this?"

"It's basically some access path that draws chakra in through two members of the Uzumaki clan." Karin stated towards the blonde Uzumaki, "That's where Sasuke needed the two of us once we discovered how it accessed chakra."

A confident Naruto stated, "Well then let's give a go."

"Right." Karin nodded as both her and Naruto could feel some of their chakra being absorbed from the wall.

The wall glowed in the center and slowly slide open on opposite ends. Naruto and Karin quickly moved their right hands away from the wall as it left a continuation of the passageway.

"Just how far is the thing?" The blonde Uzumaki complained.

Karin imitate his reaction, "Tell me about it."

Sasuke stated as they continued walking forward, "We should be getting closer to something."

_Meanwhile somewhere near An Old Shinobi Temple..._

_A high priest walks up the staircases to see a blind Toneri looking at the tablet of Kaguya and the chakra fruit, and The Shinju. Despite being blind, Toneri could see by feeling the surface of the world through his feet._

"_Toneri my lord." The high priest bowed before the great descendent of Kaguya. _

_He sighed and gave one glance at him, "For what reason have come to disrupt me, High Priest?" _

"_My apologies, but I've discovered that The Hero of The Fourth Great Ninja War has arrived at the Village of Whirlpools." He explained. _

"_Is that so?" Toneri asks as he sat on his throne. _

"_That's correct." The high priest nodded. _

_Toneri gave a sinister grin as he faced towards the distance, "Then I guess it's time we send them in." _

_His eyes widened from Toni's response, "You don't mean..." _

The Otsutsuki descendant answered, "That's correct High Priest Ryosuke."

* * *

**Ria's Notes: Alright so just like what my cuz, LuckyChi, said earlier this was one scene we couldn't wait to write about. It was one that we've had ****since the storyboard planning and oh my god it was brilliant. Both of us knew that this wasn't just going to be a story that revolved around The Hyuga Sisters, but also something much more. LuckyChi and I both did our extensive research (most of it) on everything regarding The Uzumaki and also wanted to make that a pinnacle plot point to the story we're also telling. Especially when it came to Naruto and Karin there was just to a lot of brainstorming we spent regarding these two. Also we both came up with the idea of Naruto and Sakura working together Team Taka just to see how the dynamics would playout, which hopefully we delivered on that note. Now regarding the ending we knew Toneri was going to brought into our script one way or another and we felt like now was the perfect time to tease him in, and you guys will be excited to know what kind of role he'll play here and how different it'll contrast with the movie version. As my cousin always says thanks for reading, and on my part don't forget to stay classy ;)**


	13. Scene 13: Within The Ruins

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry for the delay, Ria wasn't feeling too well last week so we had to postpone this scene until this week. I also got swampt with a few tests from college which kinda delayed the release to today. **

**Scene 13: **

**Within in The Ruins**

Suigetsu was getting very irritated with the amount of time Sasuke and the others are taken in the underwater ruins of the village. His chakra was being slowly taken away from him due to his effort in keeping the water away from the passage.

"Ugh this getting really irritating." An annoyed Suigetsu remarks.

Sakura sighs, "They've only been in there for ten minutes, stop making a big fuss about it."

"She has a point." Jugo says towards the water based shinobi, "We must await for Sasuke returns. He feels this is important so his wishes must be honored."

Suigetsu continued, "I know Sasuke is our leader, but no need to worship him like some he's holy priest."

Jugo ignores his comment.

The interaction that Sakura witnesses between Suigetsu and Jugo almost similarly remind her of how Naruto and Sasuke were back in the old days.

_Meanwhile in the underwater passage... _

Sasuke, Karin, and Naruto continued walking down the passage after opening the first secret entrance. There was a small pile of water that covered their feet as they moved forward thanks to Sasuke using his fire style as a light to extinguish some of the darkness.

"Just like before." The dark haired Uchiha casually answered, unimpressed.

Naruto complained, "OH come on another wall!"

"No wait it's different from the other ones." The red haired Uzumaki explained after observing the wall, "Just look at this."

The blonde Uzumaki notices six carvings on the wall of two people weaving several hand signs. In the final carving it showed the two people staring at in a shrine room. This left not only Naruto, but Karin Uzumaki curious as to what it meant. However, something quickly grabbed their attention as they focused on the two people. Each one had the symbol of the Uzumaki.

"You got it now?" Karin asked.

He nodded, "Yeah lets follow the steps."

At that moment, The two remaining Uzumaki members mimic the hand signs carved within the wall. Within carvings also had six names, Boar, Toad, Hawk, Slug, Bat, Fox. By the final name and the final handsign, The wall fell into tiny block opening a new path for them to continue crossing.

Suddenly the ground stomped, and a large growl roared coming from the shrouded darkness of the village ruins. The footsteps then slowly became harder to hear for the three shinobi present within

"What the hell was that?" a terrified Naruto asked.

Karin hid behind Sasuke with the same look, "I don't know, but whatever it was I hope it doesn't come back."

Sasuke uses his sharingan and rinnegan to sense the presence of what they had just heard. His attention then went towards his girlfriend hiding behind his shoulder.

"Whatever that was it's gone now." Sasuke stated towards them, "And Karin, you can let go of my shirt now."

Karin lets go with an embarrassing blush, "Oh sorry about that Sasuke."

A loud growl came towards them once more Only it was closer. All that Sasuke could tell was that it felt big, and had glowing dark grey eyes.

"God damn it, what kinda creature is hiding here?" a scarred red haired Uzumaki continued once more.

Naruto uses his sense, and "It's gone all of a sudden I felt something before. Then the next thing it's gone."

"No said it was gonna be easy to get through." Naruto's best friend explained to him, "Obstacles are a common thing, but of course I don't need to remind you. Seeing as how you're the hero of the ninja world after ending the 4th Great Ninja War."

"You helped out too in the end." The blonde Uzumaki corrected him.

Sasuke says before looking somewhat concern, "That was before it happened." He quickly gets rid of his emotions, "Anyway keep your guard up I get the feeling our little friend here might be a problem."

Karin sarcastically answers, "Gee I wonder what gave that way." before remembering it's sound which caused her to jump, "But then again I'd prefer no sound as opposed to giant creatures."

"Alright." An energetic Naruto stated with a grin on his face, "Let's begin to get things rolling here, and figure out what we can about our lost clan."

"Right." The red haired Uzumaki agreed as she continued following the last surviving member of her clan and with the leader Sasuke.

The trio took a few steps forward, and come across a room. Each of the their attention focuses on the wall. Paintings were on the rusty looking walls. Naruto raised an eyebrow until he notices Karin blankly staring at the images.

The blonde haired Uzumaki says, "What do you think?"

"Well just my interpretation, but to me the images all seem like events that took place from the beginning of the Senju, towards when the Nine Tailed Fox was sealed within Mito Uzumaki." the red haired Uzumaki explained.

"Being one of the last members of our clan, you seem to know a lot." Naruto complimented on her history skills.

Karin continued, "Well back when I was still keeping an eye out on prisoners in one of the old hideouts, there were a collection of books that Orochimaru lended down to me pertaining to The Uzumaki."

"There's something else the two of you should've notice when we first walked in here." The mini Katsuyu says.

"The slug's got a point." The dark haired Uchiha pointed out towards the left.

Naruto and Karin shift their attention to the right to notice several statues of unknown people. That was until they both notice an ancient statue of a woman with long red hair wearing an elaborate high collared kimono. At first Naruto appeared lost when looking at the statue, but thought about what Karin told him. About the knowledge she has about their clan.

He says, "So that woman over there just before the last two statues that's..."

"One of the leaders of this village, Mito Uzumaki." Karin answered.

A smile appeared on Naruto's face, "So this was who my mother was talking about when it came to becoming Kurama's jinchuriki." his expression quickly shifts due to the re-presence and footsteps of what they heard came closer, "Please tell me I wasn't the only one who sensed that."

"You weren't the only ones." The dark haired Uchiha mimicked the blonde haired Uzumaki's reaction as he shifted to his right.

Karin did the same thing, "Let's just find out what it is."

_Meanwhile on the surface of the Ruins... _

"Lady Katsuyu how are Naruto and the others doing down there?" The pink haired Haruno asked.

The mini slug on Sakura's shoulder answered with, "It appears they're coming across an obstacle."

Suddenly the ground began to shake in their direction as a whole emerged from down below the surface. This grabbed all three of their attentions leaving them all to question.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me not while I'm doing this." Suigetsu complained as he continued to concentrate on his chakra.

The mini Katsuyu answers with, "There is a similar situation going on from below of the sunken ruin."

"Suigetsu, and Sakura don't worry." The orange haired curse-mark user takes a few steps ahead of them, "I'll take on this beast while you two keep that entrance open for them to return."

On the surface of the ruins where Suigetsu, Jugo and Sakura stand, and from the depths within the shrine a giant panda appears on both sides of their view. Above the secret entrance the panda had a very dark red shade to it's appearance. Within the shrine the panda had a very light red shade to it's body color. At the moment the two pandas make their first assault towards the adversary.

* * *

**Ria's Notes: Heya there people, I deeply apologize for making you guys wait. Truth is despite my illness of the ****season change I wanted to get this scene up last week, but my cousin LuckyChi didn't want take that risk of our creative work feeling sloppy from how it's been going so far. When it came to writing this scene my cousin wrote a good 75% of the chapter and I finished writing the last 25% of it. We are actually about to get to something good here coming up so stay tune, and we're actually going to be releasing the next scene pretty soon. It was originally going to be up tonight, but our original file got corrupted so we're gonna have to rewrite it which means we'll push it back to next friday April 17th when scene 15 comes out. As my cousin always says thanks for reading, and on my part remember to stay classy ;) **


	14. Scene 14: Toneri's Test

**Author's Note: It's been a long long time since Ria and I've updated this, and to be honest we were on a little family vacation for almost a month and it kinda made our heads spin when we got back so we held it off for the first two weeks until now. **

**Scene 14: **

**Toneri's Test**

The dark red panda made its first move on Jugo by releasing a white chakra like substance, shaped like giant kunai from it's mouth. He concentrated some of his sage ninjutsu into his left hand. All it took was just a few seconds as his skin became as hard stone, and then disintegrates the giant kunai by holding it back. However that didn't stop the giant panda from beginning to charge over at the sage user at an unbelievable speed, and Jugo repeated the same thing towards the creature as before. Only difference this time the panda converted his skin tone to stone while Jugo punches the animal on it's forehead. At the same time in order to keep it from doing something Jugo concentrates his chakra in his right hand as well.

"Alright this is it." The orange haired Taka member shot his right hand into the panda's chest, and screamed, "Shatter to Pieces."

Suigetsu asked, "Did he get it?"

The pink haired kunoichi responded with, "Maybe."

One blow caused steam to disperse as Jugo made contact. It took a couple of seconds before things were began to clear, but much to their surprise, The dark haired panda still stood. There wasn't even a scratch on it from the orange haired Taka member's attack. Now that left Suigetsu, and Sakura concerned as they witnessed Jugo continuing to hold his ground against the dark red panda.

"We're doomed." says an unenthusiastic Suigetsu.

Sakura complained, "Don't jinx us."

The orange haired Taka member stated, "I'll be fine AAAH!" He throws the panda across from his position into the forest, but quickly returns, "So you're still up, Well how about I end your existance haha." Jugo charges in once more towards the creature.

The pink haired kunoichi focused her view towards the small slug, "How are Naruto and the others doing, Lady Katsuyu?"

"They're also dealing with a threat similar if not then equal to the strength that this one has." Katsuya explained to her master's student.

"I see." Sakura glanced at the panda to Jugo and to Suigetsu, "You're not going to like this, but you're gonna have to keep that passage open without me for a while."

He quickly twitched his left eye over and over, "I don't like where this is going."

"Five minutes is all I need..." Naruto's girlfriend said as she stops healing Suigetsu and faced the enemy fighting Jugo, "To take down that stupid Panda."

Suigetsu asked, "What do you..." He stopped after seeing her charge towards the creature and bashing it's head then beats it around with one fist before sending it flying to the water near Suigetsu, "Oh don't even think about it."

The panda ignored Suigetsu due to Jugo appearing in a flash to locks into a battle against it. While locking combat with the taka member The panda bursts out a dark watery substance towards Sakura who quickly dodges the attack. However it barely made a mark on her elbow causing her to scream as it burns.

"Damn, it's acid." Sakura quickly concluded as she bit her thumb to perform the hand signs, "SUMMONING JUTSU." A giant version of her summoning appeared as she stands above her head, "You ready for this Lady Katsuyu."

"RAAWW!" The Panda growls as its size becomes equal to that of the summoning of Sakura's.

an ounce of sweat rolls down the kunoichi's face, "I wasn't expecting that to happen, but..." Sakura quickly regained her confidence by creating her signature fist, "Now's not the time to feel surprises."

The Panda released the black acid once more from it's mouth, but misses the target due to Katsuyu's great speed thanks to the help of her summoner. However without giving a chance to stop the creature releases one more acid water from it's mouth.

"Now Lady Katsuyu." The pink haired medical sister commanded.

The giant slug nods, "Right!"

Right before the Panda's attack struck them, Katsuyu used her Tongue Tooth Sticky Aside to counter against as the two techniques collide with one another. The Power between the two strengths are nearly equal as they struggle to overcome the other's strength.

"Keep it up while I gather the Chakra I need Lady Katsuyu." Naruto's girlfriend confidently says while she stands in spot with concentration.

_Meanwhile in underwater passage..._

The blonde jinchuriki, Sasuke, have tried everything can against the light red panda standing in their way while keeping awaiting for Karin's assistance. No matter what happened it always released giant gust of wind from it's mouth causing a few cuts throughout their bodies. While it causes them to stop and retaliate from the the creature's attack.

"How long until we have to keep distracting him Karin?" an annoyed Naruto asked Sasuke's girlfriend.

The dark haired Uchiha stated, "This is getting annoying rather quickly."

"Just about thirty seconds is all I need." Karin answered as she concentrated all of her conserving chakra to one place.

Naruto sighed while looking at his best friend, "Alright time to do what we did in the war." He started forming the rasengan into his left hand.

"I see so that's your plan." Sasuke answered as he charges the chidori into his right hand charges towards the beast, "This is it."

A surprised Naruto says, "Wait a second.." Before centering his rasengan with the amaterasu as he catches up to him, "Let's do this"

Sasuke nodded, "Right." and just like the war their jutsu becomes a black flame wheel, "Here goes nothing." They threw the wheel towards the panda as it falls on its feet.

"Oh Come on!" Naruto complained once more as The Panda gets back on its feet and starts charging an attack towards them.

"Alright I got it." Karin says as she released the chains from the back of her spine as they corner around the panda preventing it from harming the blonde Uzumaki and her boyfriend, "Time to slice and dice." Karin used the chain to split the Panda in half vertically.

With that the chains return within Karin's body as she tried to catch her breath. While looking at the sight of the creature's remain with Naruto and Sasuke they notice the body disintegrating to dust.

"That was close." says a relieved Karin.

Naruto gave her a thumbs up, "You did an amazing job."

"It still took too long imagine if it killed us."

Karin complained, "Hey don't try to talk me down you jerk!"

"Lets not celebrate just yet." The mini Katsuyu grabs their attention, "Sakura and the others are dealing with the same kind of enemy at this moment."

a surprised Naruto answered with, "Is she okay?"

_Back on the surface... _

The collision between Katsuyu and the dark red panda's technique continues to take place. Each attack is just as powerful as the opposing target, but Sakura lets it continue on for a few more seconds. After that she lets out a breath of air while staring down at the target with the chakra she's gained with her attack.

"Alright it's perfect now." Sakura raised her left hand in the air as a form of green chakra shapes into an orb with a ring of wind spinning around the center, and charges towards it, "Sceptor Photon Sphere."

Just like that The pink haired kunoichi jumps off from Katsuyu as she strikes the giant panda causing a giant mark on its head as blood starts gushing from the her powerful ninjutsu. The impact causes it to stop its attack giving Katsuyu the opportunity to strike it's ninjutsu into the mouth of the dark red panda. After the destructive attack the creature falls on it's feet then slowly disintegrates into dust leaving Sakura to slowly fall to the ground until she feels a rocky stretchy hand help her retain balance. Sakura quickly analyzed that it was Jugo.

"Thanks for the assist." Sakura says kindly to Jugo.

Jugo answered, "It was a pleasure to serve someone who as a former comrade of Sasuke's."

"Uh.. Sakura I don't think I'll be able to hold it much longer." Suigetsu complained as he struggled to keep the water from falling into the underwater passage.

An irritated Sakura answered with, "Hold on..." as she came to his aid, "That should it." her healing technique form around her hand as she centers it around Suigetsu and glances back at Katsuyu, "And thank you too Lady Katsuyu."

Katsuyu kindly said, "Of course Sakura-san." before her larger form returned to Shikkotsu Forest.

_Meanwhile at the Old Shinobi Temple..._

_High Priest Ryosuke took a few steps back after viewing the fight through the screens projected by his leader. Once he took a few more steps Ryosuke couldn't move his body from where he stood. _

_Toneri gritted his teeth while sensing the battle's outcome, "What insufferable of a display was that Ryosuke?"_

"_It seems we've underestimated them my lord." Ryosuke answered before feeling his neck in the palms of his master, "Lo.. Lord Toneri.." _

_Toneri gradually lifts Ryosuke in the air sensing the fear within him, "Time draws near High Priest before I have to obtain the Byakugan in order for Ancestors birthright to finally come to pass. After all it's been two years since that fateful day was halted by the so called heroes of The ninja world." _

"_M.. My.. Lord there is still another way for to accomplish your task." _

"_What is it?" The Ootsutsuki Descendent asked. _

"_The Dark Panda Sei and The Light Panda Rei were only to test their skills remember. We've still got a couple more arsenals including you Lord Toneri." High Priest Ryosuke explained._

_A sound of footsteps entered the temple as a young woman, wearing white robe concealing everything but lower end of her face and her shoulder blade-length purple hair, came before Toneri Otsutsuki and High Priest Ryosuke. _

"You summoned me, High Priest Ryosuke?" She kindly asks.

Ryosuke calmly answers, "Yes Lord Toneri would like to have a word with you."

"Oh..." Her attention focuses towards him, "Is that so?"

Toneri loosens his grip on Ryosuke upon sensing her presence, "It's been five years since I took you in, Rika" He casually walks closer until he whispers into her ear, "Are you sure you're up for the task that's about to be given to you?"

Rika answered casually, "Yes my lord."

"Good." Toneri begins walking back towards his throne, "Then we'll now commence our next objective."

* * *

**Ria's Notes: Heya there friends as my cousin LuckyChi stated it has been longtime since we've been working on this. Thankfully we had all of our ideas and storyboard plans for this script figured out before we had to go on our little family trip and I got to tell ya it was insane to deal with on the way back so we both agreed to take it easy for the first few weeks, but now we were like we got get working on it again. Now I will say the battle scenes between of the pandas against Naruto, Sakura, and Team Taka was actually done by me this time because I wanted to see how I would've handled it. You know kinda try something outside my norm, so hopefully I delivered on that note, and LuckyChi actually wrote the bits when came to the Toneri scene at the end with a little of flavor from me when it came to an end, and I got to say we both had a blast writing this chapter and just bringing it to a written format was incredible. There will be something special coming up next Friday so stay tuned, as my cousin always says thanks for reading and from my end remember to stay classy ;)**


	15. Scene 15: The Uzumaki Ancestor

**Author's Note: Alright well thankfully we didn't delay the releases too long I hope, but anyway if we did from the last scene release then we apologize life has kinda been taking up time at the moment, but we still deliver on giving you guys more story as quick as we can. Enjoy reading the chapter while you can. **

**Scene 15: **

**The Uzumaki Ancestor**

Naruto laid his back against one of the pillars while glancing at the statue of the Uzumaki's. While doing so glimpse over at Sasuke and Karin having an argument with one another, and it makes him smile because it reminds him of how he argues with Sakura from time to time. The blonde Uzumaki gets to a point of even laughing at them as Karin gives him this death stare.

"What's so funny?" The red haired Uzumaki asked.

Naruto waves his hand in embarrassment, "Nothing at all."

Karin adjusts her glasses, "That better be the case."

"So now that little interruption is out of the way." Sasuke places his katana back into it's normal spot, "Are these statues the only thing that's been buried down here?"

Naruto looks dumbfounded, "It might've been."

"If this is all that's left from our clan then I got to say it's kind of a let down if you ask me." Karin gave a sad look on her face.

A mysterious harmonic voice answers, "That is where you are wrong yong successors of The Uzumaki Clan."

The two Uzumaki members notice a portion of their chakra meeting in the center as a young woman in her mid-thirties with red hair wearing a high collared white kimono appears before the three young Shinobi who they are able to recognize.

"Yo..You're Mito Uzumaki... One of the leaders of this village." The red haired Uzumaki answers in awe towards the ancestor by bowing, "It's an honor to be in our presence."

Mito sort of laughs as she pats Karin on the back, "There's no need to act so formal after all I'm your great great grandmother."

"My what! I knew we were related, but..." She couldn't believe what Mito just said to her.

The late ancestor continues to smile, "There is more young child." Her attentions shifts towards a nervous looking Naruto, "You!"

Sweat rolls down from his foreward, "D..Did I do something wrong?"

"No, like this child you are also of the two main branches of the Uzumaki family." Mito explains to the confused blonde Uzumaki.

The red haired Uzumaki looks surprised as she turns to Naruto who also gives her the same reaction, "Wait a minute then that means.."

Mito noded, "Your mothers Kushina Uzumaki and Yuki Uzumaki were sisters and also my great grandchildren. That equates you two as cousins."

"So Naruto Uzumaki is my cousin." Karin continued.

Naruto says, "I was going to say the same thing to you Karin."

The red haired Uzumaki ancestor smiles towards her great great grandchildren, "You've been seperated for a long time and now you finally know the truth about one another if you already didn't."

A curious Naruto turns to his great great grandmother, "Great Great grandmother, I was curious as to how and why you appear at a time like this?"

"This place is actually a spot for staying in contact with a spirit of a previous leader and can appear once a Uzumaki member can use it's most past down jutsu in battle." Mito explains to Naruto as she looks over at Karin, "And aside from revealing your lineage with Karin I've to share an enemy from the past one that was responsible for the destruction of The Hidden Village by Whirling Tides." Mito explains as she thinks back to how peaceful the village was, "Around the time when your mothers were born an enemy that The Uzumaki clan had never seen before quickly locked into battle. Each one valuing the other member's life to take the adversary down, but alas he was too strong for any of the royal servants of the leader. Even the leader at the time had a difficult time against him."

Karin asks, "Who was this all powerful threat, and why would he cause the destruction of our once peaceful village?"

"His objective was to gain the secrets of The Uzumaki clan in order to achieve the powers that were once found within The Sage of Six Paths." Mito sighed as she gave glances towards both of them, "And his name was Toneri Otsutsuki."

The name Ootsutsuki brings chills to Naruto and Sasuke as they take a step back recalling their encounter with The progenitor of chakra, Kaguya. A particular moment they know was the matter of life and death.

"Great great grandma This Toneri Ootsutsuki, is he related to Kaguya Ootsutsuki by any chance?" The blonde Uzumaki asks.

The Uzumaki Ancestor places her hand over her chin while facing the sealing before looking at her descendent, "That's correct Naruto, He is the grandson of the progenitor of chakra itself."

"So his objective is similar to that of Madara Uchiha becoming the new Sage of The Six Paths." The dark haired Uchiha says with a cocky attitude towards her.

Mito shakes her head, "No what Madara wanted was to cast an ultimate genjutsu on the world, This Toneri Ootsutsuki has a different agenda in mind."

"And what might that be?" Karin asks.

"An ocular jutsu that rivals to that of the legendary Uchiha clan that was once held by many members like this sole survivor here." The red haired Ancestor explains to her descendent, kindly before her appearance starts fading.

The blonde Uzumaki raises his eyebrow, "What's going with you Great-great grandma?"

"The chakra I've borrowed from you is finally beginning to wear out." Mito answers as her body slowly disappears.

Karin asks, "Wait, but I've got so many more questions I need to ask you great great grandmother."

As she stood there in motion Karin could feel a chain releasing from her spine as a blue yellow like chakra flow enters through it and heading back inside, "That will be the way how we both will be connected Karin, remember to use your power wisely otherwise it'll begin to have a toll on your body."

A confident Karin nodded with a smile, "I'll keep that in mind."

"And you Naruto.." The ghost figure of Mito fully disappears as Naruto watches her lips move slowly, "You and Karin are all that's left of this clan so watch over one another."

A cheerful blonde Uzumaki smiled, "You got it great great grandma." before noticing some tears falling from Karin's face, "Hey I know it's alot to take in."

The red haired Uzumaki gave her cousin hug similar to the one his mother had given him before he was in the war, "We're both all that's left of this clan you goof, and it's our duty to make sure we carry on our clan's heritage."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Naruto continues as he hugs his long lost cousin before they glance at each other, "Our Mothers would we proud if they were still alive."

"Yeah." Karin returned the smile back to her blonde idiot cousin before looking back at her boyfriend, "What's wrong Sasuke?"

The dark haired Uchiha shies away from his girlfriend and best friend with the heartwarming look on his face, "Nothing at all.." His face quickly returned to his old look, "Are we all ready to get out of here?"

The two Uzumaki cousins nodded, "Yeah." as they view him walking ahead while they follow behind him exiting the shrine room.

"Then let's head back to the surface, Jugo, and Suigetsu are expecting us." The dark haired Uchiha said.

The mini Katsuyu on Naruto's shoulder says, "Naruto I've just informed Sakura about your wellbeing, and she's doing alright too."

The blonde Uzumaki sighs in relief with his confident smile, "I shouldn't worry, but I guess it can't be helped considering how she means so much to me, and how much I mean to her."

* * *

**Ria's Note: Heya guys, so like what LuckyChi said life has been taking up our time one of the few things is college on his end. The other is I had sprained my hand a few days back and our plan was to upload the next five scenes, but we only finished up to scene 16 so we decided to go for a slower release and just give you guys this chapter and the next chapter. All I can say is when it came to the chapter is LuckyChi actually did most of the writing from the beginning and middle, came in around the part where Mito Uzumaki was beginning to ****disappear. Truth be told one of our original ideas was to have a Mito Origin Flashback on how she met Hashirama, Becoming Kurama's first jinchuriki, etc, and as we were writing it we found ourselves getting lost along the way so we decided to scrap it cause it was getting us nowhere in terms of execution, As my cousin always says thanks for reading, and from me remember to always stay classy ;)**


	16. Scene 16: Sisterly Bond

**Author's Note: The only thing I'm going to say about this scene is that it's going to a game changer and a defining moment for a certain character if you can guess already by the title. **

**Scene 16:**

**Sisterly Bond**

It took a bit of time before the young Hyuga sister opened her eyes. Hanabi didn't realize that she had passed out on her bed with the picture frame of her mother sitting to the side near the wall. She places the picture by the night lamp on her dresser then checks the time on her clock. _3:35 PM. _

"I guess I was out for the last fours hours?" Hanabi yawns as she gets herself out from bed then glances at herself in the mirror with a sad look on her face then sighs as she steps out of her room.

Hanabi passes through the hallway until she comes across the training room. There, the little sister witnesses Hinata continuing her training by only breaking out a few sweats, and it causes Hanabi to just stand there in awe. Usually when it came to training her older sister would only probably be lasting thirty minutes then calling it quits, but she's been going at it ever since she got back from her sparring match with Naruto-sama.

"_If Big sis continues at the rate is then she'll finally be able to catch up to me." _The thought gives Hanabi hope, _"Then father will be able to see what she's capable of." _

The younger sister continues to view her sister use a gentle fist technique that destroys three target practices. Despite seeing a different vibe to Hinata, Hanabi could tell that she wasn't giving it her all just by sensing Hinata's chakra level with her byakugan for a quick moment. Then she quickly turns it off as Hinata starts to pant feeling more sweat flowing all over her face.

The older Hyuga sister wipes the sweat off her forehead while looking at Hanabi standing near the door with a smile on her face much to her surprise, "How long were you standing there?"

"Eh.. a few minutes to say the least." The cheerful little sister answers.

Hinata sighs as she speeds towards Hanabi shaking her shoulders with a hysterical sad face, "You could've at least said something."

Hanabi pushes her hands off her shoulder, "Okay okay I should've said something. Geez no need to moan about it."

The confused Older Hyuga raises her eyebrows, "Moaning?"

Hanabi facepalms in disappointed, "Nevermind." then an idea pops into her head, "Say do you wanna out like for lunch or something?"

Hinata puts her finger on her chin staring at the ceiling. While standing in motion for a few minutes she realizes her little sister has her hands crossed with an impatient look on her face. She finally sighs in relief with a confident smile.

"I was going to continue training just to prove to dad I'm not useless." Hinata pats Hanabi on the head, "However, I'll make you an exception my little sister."

Hanabi gave a cheery like smile at Hinata's answer, "Finally, I thought you were gonna kill yourself."

"Alright you." Hinata laughs as she turns her sister around and pushes her out as she follows, "Let's spend some time together."

The two Hyuga sisters quietly walk outside the clan's perimeter as they go towards the streets of the village. First thing off their agenda was to deal with some shopping for clothes, most of it was for Hinata since the little sister already did her fair share the other day. They went through at least three to four stores carefully taking their time on what clothes were stylish on who and which ones didn't. Hinata picks up a color varieties few short sleeve t-shirts along with some workout pants similarly. Meanwhile the little sisters settles in for some sleeveless light green shirt and a few work out pants almost identical to her older sister. After that, they stop by a little restaurant around the corner near the Hyuga Clan.

The cashier at the register asks, "Welcome to Kyokai, my name is Shiki, what would you two like to order?"

Hanabi glances over at the menu before turning to her sister, "Is there anything you'd like to have Hinata?"

"I.. I don't know anything sounds good to me." The honest older Hyuga sister answered.

A smile came up on Hanabi's face, "Alright, We'd like to order two bowls of Chilli Soba and two glasses of water."

The cashier nodded, "Sounds good." as she taps on the register, "That'll be 75 yen in total."

"Okay." Hinata stated as she reaches yen from her pocket before Hanabi grips on her hand, "Is something wrong Hanabi?"

The little sister shakes her head, "Nothing's wrong big sis, It's just I should be the one to pay. After all it is my treat."

"I don't know that would kinda feel wrong since you're the youngest from the main branch." Hinata explained.

"Hinata it's okay." Hanabi says with a straight smile on her face.

The look on her sister's face causes Hinata to give off the same expression, "Oh okay you win."

Hanabi shows the cheery smile again as she pulls out 75 yen from her pocket and paying it to the cashier. They are seated by the a small table reserved for just the two of them as Shiki told the Hyuga sisters that their meal would be out shortly after she brings them their glass of water and spring rolls for the appetizer. The little sister was feeling happy to spend time with her older sister, and it really surprises her that she never considered it before. This was only her second day with Hinata and she already feels like she's knows her, yet before hand like her father she always found Hinata as weak. Hanabi thought to herself that if it wasn't for the sparring match then she would've never seen this side of her older sister. While in thought, she also notices as sad lock on Hinata's face while eating on of the egg spring rolls.

"Big sis, are you okay?" She asks.

Hinata doesn't respond leaving Hanabi to snap her fingers to grab her attention, She finally stares her little sister, "Oh sorry Hanabi, I must've spaced out, what's up?"

"You've got that sad look on your face." Hanabi says with a concerned look on her face.

The older Hyuga sister lowered her head, "I.." tears start falling off her face, "I wanted to apologize for earlier when I was training and I pushed you away. I felt like I was being selfish."

"No you weren't, I understand how you feel..." The younger sister answered in a comforting tone, "You wanna prove yourself to dad that you're not useless." Her eyes drift away towards her reflection in the mirror, "And I'm not against becoming the future clan leader I just wish Father could see us less than just potential successors, and more as daughters."

"Y..Yeah I know." A sobbing Hinata continued.

Hanabi reaches her hand out towards her older sister's, "It's okay Hinata you've just got to believe, sitting around and crying isn't gonna do anything. Besides I've already forgiven you for earlier."

The older sister wipes the tears off her face and blows on the napkin that was offered by her little sister, "Thank you Hanabi."

"What are sisters for." The young Hyuga sister answers.

Ten minutes pass until Hanabi and Hinata meals were ready for them to devour down. they both were agreeing about the tastiness of the noodle soup along with the chilli on top of the noodles. It was out of the world for The Hyuga sisters to a point where they finish it in within thirty minutes. Both of their stomachs stopped growling after they finished eating and slurping their first bowl of Soba. After that Hanabi and her older sister went back home.

Upon their first step into the house, an agitated Hiashi with his arms crossed stands before them at the entrance. The older Hyuga sister could feel chills crawling up her spine upon seeing his presence, but her little sister was a different story. She portrayed a similar expression towards their father.

"Where were you Hanabi?" He says in a pissy tone while glancing towards his older daughter, "I see so it was you're day to delay the prodigy's training."

Hanabi gritted her teeth, "It's not her fault!."

"We'll deal with our discussion after I finish with her." Hiashi explained at his little daughter while walking towards Hinata.

The younger Hyuga sister moves herself in front of Hinata, "I said it wasn't her fault, I made the decision to spend time with Hinata not the other way around."

"You'd rather your precious time with that failed excuse then not focus on becoming what were meant to become." The Hyuga leader shouted towards her, "Time is of the essence The future of this clan depends on you."

The vein on Hanabi's forehead shows as she bursts, "We've discussed this before, stop seeing us as like the next in line Damn it, we're not your not tools that can be easily disposed of."

Hinata puts her hand on Hanabi's shoulder, "Hey wait just calm down."

She slides her sister's hand away from her, "No sis, we already had this discussion." The look on Hanabi's face showcases rage, "Dad's not going to understand, no somebody needs to put him in his place."

"Young Lady I'm hope you understand with the consequences of the actions you're about to unfold." Hiashi answers in a serious tone.

Hanabi's look didn't change, "Do I look like I care? No right! Then challenge me unless you're afraid."

"Very well then, I'll see you in the training room." Hiashi sighed while walking away from the entrance of the house.

Hinata looks concerned while looking at her younger sister's expression, "I know you're good Hanabi, but are you sure this is the right thing to do."

"More than you can imagine." Hanabi answers while walking down the hallway towards the training room where her father awaited for her.

Hinata followed her until she entered the room facing their father on the opposing side of the training room. She has this gut feeling that things are not going to look good, and all she can do is pray for the best outcome of this match.

"I'm giving you another chance to back away, Hanabi." Hiashi kindly offered to his prodigy daughter.

"Never." A confident Hanabi answered as she activated her byakugan while positioning her stance.

Hiashi activated The Byakugan, "If you insist."

The two Hyuga members charged towards one another with the clan's gentle fist. Both attacks cancel each other out as they scour for the chakra points, and as they make contact the opposing person counters it with their own hand. This completely negates the attack that would've taken out one or two of the chakra points. Realizing that this wasn't going to lead them anymore Hanabi backs away from Hiashi's strike towards her. While doing so, she realizes that sweat began dripping from her forehead, and that wasn't a good sign.

"How pitiful, Is that..." Hiashi gets ready for his stance, "really the best you can do after everything I've taught you." He formed a barrier around him as a phantom like ring circles around it, "Eight Trigrams Devastation Ring!" Using his hands he send the medium sized ring towards his daughter standing there in motion.

"_Alright I got to time this right." Hanabi slides beneath the ground avoiding the attack from her father. All she receives is huge wound near the elbow of her left hand, but doesn't stop her as she goes in for the opening, "Now's my chance." She strikes her father multiple times, "Two palms, Four palms, Eight Palms, Sixteen Palms, Thirty Palms, Sixty Four Palms." She glares at Hiashi and quickly charges before he could notice a thing, "Eight Trigrams: One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms." The final strikes towards her father sets him back to the wall as he falls on his face. _

"_Woah!" The older Hyuga sister says in awe as she views at what her sister just pulled towards their defeated father while cheers, "Hanabi that was amazing." _

_Hanabi could feel the sweat rolling down her face a lot more, but she still gives her sister the cheery smile with a thumbs up. At the same time She realizes that using that jutsu takes a toll on her body, but before she could relax Hanabi hearing a breath from her father as he gets up on his feet, "No way." _

"_It's not over yet, Hanabi." Hiashi laughs as pops the muscle on his shoulder while standing on his feet with a dark look while staring down at a surprised look on Hanabi's face, "You've finally mastered that technique, now it's my turn to show you the ultimate Byakugan Jutsu." He mimicked the same stance as he did just a moment ago. "Two Palms. Four Palms. Sixteen Palms. Thirty-Thirty Palms. Sixty Four Palms. One-Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms." He stands in one final motion after delivering to the amount of strikes to his younger daughter who pants while standing on her left foot and right tip toe. _

_Hanabi thinks to herself that this final strike is going to be it for her. She wanted to prove to her father in this match, and in the end... It was all for nothing, "S..Sorry Hi..na..ta" _

_Hinata began to shake as she continued to witness the match, "I.. I can't just sit by not after everything that Hanabi told me." suddenly she witnesses a ghostly image of Neji appearing before her, "Ne.. Neji-nisan." _

_Neji gave her the same look he always did when they were kids, "Hinata you were never fit to be the Hyuga clan leader." He then crossed his arms, "Yet after all that time you spent on Naruto, you finally decided to put that use on the clan." _

"_You're wrong I can do it." Hinata protested against her older cousin, "Yes I did waste my time on Naruto-kun, but it's different now I want to make a difference for the clan. I realized I've just been acting like a child." _

_Neji points to the sparring match, "If that's the case then show your father only then you would be able to prove your worth to him." He then whispers in her ear, "Imagine what would happen if Hanabi were to lose her life for you." _

_Those words hit Hinata to the core as she looks back at Neji, "That's impossible there's no way." _

_The ghostly image of Neji starts to disappear, "This is the life of a shinobi Hinata remember what happened to me during the war. The same thing can easily apply to Hanabi, and then what'll you do..." He disappears while saying, "The choice is yours."_

_Her attention quickly shifts towards Hanabi who is barely able to keep herself on her feet. Hinata knows she always ran away from the truth, but Neji's death opened her mind anything was possible. Despite only spending time with her for a short time, would she able to do stand on her own if Hanabi wasn't there.. At that moment, she thinks about the times spent with her younger sibling from yesterday and today. All that sticks to her mind was the encouragement She was getting from her sister about courage and breaking away from her shell. It finally hits Hinata as she watches her father beginning to blow the final strike to Hanabi. _

"_I'm sorry it had to end this way Hanabi." The Hyuga leader stated in a regretful tone, "Eight Trigrams- Two Hundred Fifty-Six Palms." _

_Suddenly a violet like electricity strikes Hiashi causing his attack to backfire as he falls to the drops on her knees in confusion when it came to the user of the attack until she notices the violet electricity surrounding Hinata entire body as she walked towards their father with an animus look on her face._

_Whatever was happening with her older sister started to make Hanabi shake in every corner of her body while staring in her presence while viewing Hinata's slow movement, "Bi..Big Sis is that you?"_

"_That attack where did it.." Hiashi quickly dropped silent as he witnessed his older daughter staring down before him, "The.. There's no way." _

_Hinata grabs Hiashi by the shirt with a malice look, "Don't you dare hurt my little sister after that attack, or else you'll face your worst nightmare." _

"_Stop! Hinata please!" Hanabi shouted towards Hinata who glances over at her with a wink, "Huh?" _

_Hiashi looked confused as to Hanabi's sudden expression switch, until he realizes that Hinata lets him go, "Hinata, what in the world.." _

"_I don't know father.. I just don't know." The older sister says while carrying her little sister in her arms and slowly walks out, but looks back at Hiashi, "I'm taking Hanabi to the Oasis spa with me, and we'll be back later." _

_Hiashi didn't know to what say back to his daughter after witnessing what she unleashed. All he does is lay on the ground watching Hinata carry Hanabi away from the training room._

* * *

**Ria's Note: I believe this is easily the longest scene we've probably written for this script so far and similarly to the last scene I wrote most of it where as LuckyChi wrote most of the last scene. The bits I wrote where from the beginning moments between Hanabi and Hinata, and The bits my cousin LuckyChi wrote dealt with the fight scene between Hiashi and Hanabi up to Hinata's conversation with the ghost of Neji, and we both were writing the ending scene together. We apologize if the scene felt like it was dragging or if the execution feels off we were kinda getting to the moment of where the story was going in the scene, The next scene should be up sometime tomorrow. ****As my cousin always says thanks for reading,****and on my end remember to always stay classy everyone ;)**


	17. Scene 17: An Unexpected Invitation

**Author's Note: As promised to you guys here is the latest scene to our script, probably the first time we're releasing them a day after we posted the last two scenes. **

**Scene 17:**

**A Unnoticed Invitation**

It didn't take long for Hinata to reach the Oasis spa was located in a special room where the regular spa was. From what the older Hyuga sister learned during her academy days it could heal injuries that have only happened within the first five minutes; after that a shinobi would have to be taken to a medical ninja. Luckily for Hanabi it only took three minutes for Hinata to get her there as she gently places her at the edge of the Oasis spa. She compresses her hands in the center into a praying like stance while witnessing the scars and bruises Hanabi received from her training match against their father.

What she couldn't let go of was the purple lightning that surrounded her body just a moment ago. That's never happened to Hinata at all, not when She was fought her late cousin Neji in the Chunin Exams, not she protected Naruto when Pain destroyed Konoha, or when she was fighting in The Fourth Great Ninja War. She stood her ground during all of those moments, but once did Hinata feel anything like this. A chance to feel anger deep within her soul. The older Hyuga sister realized that's what must've awakened her hidden ability while recalling the look on her father's place before she brought her little sister to this special spa. The next thing on her mind slips as she realizes that her little sister places her hand on top of her own while being happy.

"Big sis, it's okay I'm fine." The little Hyuga sister answers.

Hinata showcases a similar expression. "Don't ever do something crazy thing like that again you rebellious little princess."

Hanabi complains, "You're one to talk, miss crybaby."

"Hey just what you're..." Whatever she was about to say next slips her mind as Hanabi splashes her, "Oh why you.."

The little sister giggles, "Relax I'm just having a little fun while my injuries fully heal."

"I know, but just relax for a bit." The older sister pointed out towards her younger sibling, "otherwise your injuries are gonna take a longer time to heal."

Hanabi sighs in disbelief, "Must you always point out the obvious."

"Uh duh, I am your older sister after all." Hinata answers with an attitude, which makes her realize, "Wow did I just talk like I was one of those preppy girls?"

"Yeah that's exactly what you just did." The younger sister answers in the same fashion as Hinata, "Did it feel different?"

Hinata continued, "Different yes, but for some reason it felt good."

"You're finally breaking out of your shell." The younger sister answers with a heartwarming tone.

The older sister complained, "Oh shut up you!"

The two sisters didn't know what to say to one another, and began laughing at one another's remarks. It got to a point where they lost track of time. Twenty minutes at the very least was all it took for Hanabi's injuries to fully recover, and being able to walk on her own two feet again. After that, They walk out of the spa but Hanabi stops walking a step forward which draws Hinata's attention towards her innocent looking face.

"What's the matter now?" She asks, curiously.

The little sister pulls a puppy dog look on her face, "Could you give me a piggy back ride?"

Hinata raises her eyebrow towards her sister, "Aren't you a little too old for that kinda stuff."

"I'm just wanna know what it's like okay with an older sibling that's all." The little sister asks.

"Alright if that's what you want." Hinata bends on her knees as she tightens her arms around Hanabi's leg who wraps her arms around the older Hyuga sister, "Comfy?"

"Meh if we had done it when I was younger it would probably be better, but I think it's not bad." Hanabi says, admitingly.

The older sister notices a park within their surrounding, "Wanna head to the playground and chill there for a while until nightfall comes."

Hanabi nodded, "Sure."

While piggybacking her little sister Hinata takes them to the playground. The more obvious spot being the swingsets since she recalls that at one time Hanabi loved being on the swings. She places her on one of the swings and began pushing her back and forth. The little sister felt happy because it reminded her about the times she spent with their mother before she left the family.

A voice catches the older sister's attention, "Hey Hinata."

Hinata looked towards the right witnessing Kiba waving at them, and she decided to wave back, "Hey Kiba how are you doing?"

"Well aside from sweating from running all the way from Ichiraku, I haven't been too bad to say the least." The brown haired Inuzuka chunin answers while wiping the sweat off his forehead, "However that's not the reason why I came here."

Once again Hinata is left in curiosity, "Oh what's up?"

"Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Tenten, Rock Lee, and I are all having a group together at Ichiraku. The only people who haven't shown up yet are you, Naruto, and Sakura." Kiba explained to his teammate.

"I didn't know we had that going on." She says obliviously.

Her teammate looks confused, "What do you mean you didn't know, Ino said Naruto was going to inform you about it whenever he saw you."

"The only time he saw you was yesterday and he didn't mention anything about that to us at all." The little sister answers.

Kiba gritted his teeth comedically, "That idiot how could he forget, but.." He took one glance at her and was looking nervous, "If you want I can take there and wait for Naruto and Sakura with the others."

Hanabi thinks to herself, _"He so totally has a thing for her." _

"You wanna join my friend and I, Hanabi?" She asks.

The little sister continues thinking to herself, _"Don't be so oblivious you dunce." _She sighs disbelievingly, "I don't see what the problem would be right."

"Kiba would that be okay with everyone else?" Hinata asks, kindly.

The brown haired Inuzuka shrugs his shoulders, "I don't see what the problem would be."

"Perfect then let's meet up with the others." A confident Hinata answers while she walks forward followed by Kiba and her little sister Hanabi as they head to Ichiraku.

* * *

**Ria's Notes: Heya everyone, I'm pretty sure as most of you guys are aware the pacing in this chapter was kinda slow. All I'm going to say it was intentional on Both my end and my cousin, LuckyChi, we figured it would've been easier to have like this tiny moment expand into a whole chapter and treating it as like the aftermath after what went down in the previous chapter. Unlike our usual routine LuckyChi and I ****actually wrote this scene together from start to finish and I got to say it was really interesting to see. The next chapter is going to be up really soon like as soon as this one gets uploaded. As My cousin always says thanks for reading, and remember to stay classy ;) **


	18. Scene 18: Naruto's Secret

**Author's Note: Now this is a chapter that Ria and I have been waiting to write about ever since we came up with the storyboard, and I still can't believe that we're finally at this point in the script. Hopefully you all can enjoy it. **

**Scene 18:**

**Naruto's Secret**

It didn't take long for Hinata, Hanabi, and Kiba to arrive at Ichiraku Ramen. Everyone that was present; Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, TenTen, Rock Lee, Shino, and Sai are all sitting at a huge table. Only people that were missing now were Naruto, and Sakura.

"How are you doing Hinata?" The insect user asks his old teammate.

She scratches the back of her head, "Uh hey there Shino, I've been great to say the least."

"Have a seat you guys." Ino says generously before noticing, "No way that's your little sister isn't it? I haven't seen her since The Chunin Exams."

The older Hyuga sister nodded her head while sitting on the seat along with her teammate and little sister, "Yup that's her, she's certainly gotten taller hasn't she."

"What you didn't expect me to stay short forever now did you?" Hanabi asks sarcastically.

Hinata was beginning to feel embarrassed, "I'm just complimenting you that's all you."

Tenten looks in awe towards her friend, "Not to be rude Hinata, but I was just curious when did you start talking more comfortably."

"It's kind of a long story." The older Hyuga sister says timidly.

The little sister casually answers, "All she did was beat the hell out of our father to prove she was worthy to the clan that's all."

"Hanabi!" Hinata says hesitantly, "I told you to keep that a secret."

"I know, but you deserve that little praise." Hanabi says ecstatically to her friends, "You guys should've seen what she did it was unbelievable and..."

Hinata covers Hanabi's mouth as she sees everyone that was present displayed huge bug eye expressions with the exception of The two Hyuga sisters.

"Did I hear that right?" The blonde Yamanaka asks shockingly, "You were able to defeat your father?"

"Well.. more or less anyway." The older Hyuga sister says embarrassingly as she uncovers her sister's mouth, "I don't know I feel kinda ashamed in a way."

Kiba looks amazed after hearing Hinata, "I actually think it's pretty cool that you were finally able to hold your own against him."

"Well Thank you for your sweet generosity Kiba." Hinata smiles kindly to her old friend and teammate.

All of the friends that were present appeared to be having a great time discussing about what they've been up to. Shikamaru revealed that he was on a mission at Sunagakure to discuss the future for the upcoming chunin exams and the generation of genin that'll be taking part. Tenten reveals that she's been frequently studying the sages tools and mastering the arts of being a true ninja with the tools that's been intrusted to her by her grandfather. Shino didn't have much to say aside from mastering a few new insect jutsu from passed down from his clan. Rock Lee explained to the growth about the hard work he's been going through alongside believing in the oath of the spirit of youth. The only people let from her friends were Kiba, Ino, and Sai plus Naruto and Sakura who haven't shown up yet.

"Oh that's interesting." The older sister answers while drinking her cup of tea, "What about you Ino?"

Ino starts to blush as her eyes focus towards Sai, "We..Well um.. Sai and I have been dating for the last few weeks."

"Oh that's interesting." She continued in her kind tone as she looks at the Anbu black ops member, "How is it for you?"

Sai scratches his cheek, "Different I can say, yet at the same time relaxing for some reason." He takes a sip from his cup of coffee, "I wonder when..."

A voice from the distance yells, "Hope I'm not late everyone."

She could recognize that voice from anywhere. Just like in the past it's not easy for her to resist. The blonde hair, blue eyes, three whispers on his cheek ,black shirt, and orange sweats. The silly smile he shows on his face as he waves at them. To her he wasn't just a friend. He was her role model, and somebody she valued a lot to get stronger. Somebody she was in love with since he came back from his travels with his late Jiraiya Sensei. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto kun." The older Hyuga sister answered with an excited tone in her voice, "You finally made it."

The blonde Jinchuriki raises his eyebrow, "Hey everyone good to see that you all made it here."

"Oh don't go start off with that." Kiba punched the blonde idiot Uzumaki in the stomach, "How did you forget to let Hinata know about this plan we all made yesterday?"

Naruto answers with, "Oh come on Kiba, It slept my mind you know how I am from time to time."

"Advice for life never trust Naruto-sama with a task as letting people know about events taking place." Hanabi answers casually with a devious look on her face.

Naruto complains, "It happens don't judge me Hanabi."

glancing at the look on Naruto's face couldn't stop Hinata from laughing, "Don't worry you're fine by me." She looks back at their old friends, "At least we're all here together now that you're able to us in this dinner of course."

"At least there's someone I can rely on." The blonde jinchuriki sighs in relief after hearing her speech.

The Anbu Black Ops member asks him, "Naruto I have to ask where is Sakura at?"

Naruto grins while feeling embarrassed, "I told her I could've waited for her, but she told me that she had a few things to take care at home before she could join us."

"That's good." Sai gets from the table looks at Naruto seriously as the same way he looked at Sakura during the incident at The 5 Kage Summit, "Do you remember what we talked about before you left on your mission earlier this morning?"

Naruto nodded curiously, "Yeah I remember you said it was urgent at the very least once I got back home."

"Well I got ask about your secret that everyone here has been talking for the past few days." Sai looks Naruto in the eye with serious look on his face, "When were you planning on proposing to Sakura?"

* * *

**Ria's Notes: As you guys know I'm an NH/SS fan simply because I feel they look great together, but in terms of the story I knew it was supposed to be NaruSaku that's what I believed the story was telling me. Despite that I respect my cousin and his decision when it came to the storyboard process of this scene simply because we both agree that it needed to happen this way for the story. Now we read through the chapter a few times and felt that the it felt somewhat rushed and if so then we apologize deeply, The bits in this chapter I mainly wrote where between Naruto and Hinata when he finally shows up for the dinner with his friends, while LuckyChi wrote the beginning portion and the ending line of the chapter. Sure in our script on the romance side of things are NaruSaku, but that doesn't mean NaruHina can't have platonic moments. I don't mean to cause a fight with the ships because i respect everyone's opinon but this is what my cousin LuckyChi and I believe. The next scene will hopefully be up sometime tomorrow. As my cousin always says thanks for reading, and on my end remember to stay classy ;)**


	19. Scene 19: A Moment in Time

**Author's Note: Well you guys I got to say writing this scene was actually pretty easy for Ria and I. Hopefully you all are enjoying the story so far, and don't forget to send us your feedback. **

**Scene 19:**

**A Moment in Time**

Naruto stood there after hearing the question. It was no surprise to his friends that he and Sakura have been dating since the Fourth Great Ninja War came to an end. Two years doesn't really seem long to anyone, but aside from becoming hokage his girlfriend was one of the most important people in his life. He knew that eventually the time would come when the two of them would finally marry one another, and there hasn't been a major threat causing havoc in the ninja world. At least not until he met his great great grandma with Karin at the ruined village from where their mother came from.

The blonde Uzumaki's eyes drift away, "It's kinda complicating."

"Complicating, did you and Sakura have a fight?" A curious Tenten asks.

He shakes his head, "No it's not that Tenten at all. The truth is Sakura and I went on a mission earlier today and we discovered something that's keeping me from fulfilling that question."

"What's more important than proposing to your girlfriend?" an agitated Kiba grabs him by the shirt, "Isn't she the practically the girl you've been setting your eyes on since we were still Academy students?"

"Does the name Ootsutsuki ring a bell to anyone?" The blonde Uzumaki asks dismissing Kiba's question.

The intelligent Nara says, "Kaguya Ootsutsuki the progenitor of chakra who appeared during The Fourth Great Ninja War."

"Apparently she has a descendent, Toneri Ootsutsuki a man who caused the destruction of The Village Hidden By Whirlpools. The place where my mother had came from." Naruto explained.

Kiba looked confused, "Okay why is that stopping you from proposing to Sakura?"

Naruto slides Kiba's grip away from his shirt, "Because he is after something that rivals that to the sharingan." His hand grips into his fist as he grits his teeth, "And if that's the case the world isn't in peace yet. Which means I can't ask yet not until make sure he's out of the picture."

An unenthusiastic voice answers, "I wouldn't dismiss his warning, everything Naruto's saying is the truth."

"Sa..Sasuke!" a surprised Kiba answers as he points out to him, "What are you doing here? Last I checked you were exiled from the village for the last two years."

The dark haired Uchiha shows an uninterested look towards Kiba, "So what does it matter to you?" Before placing his hand on his best friend's shoulder, "When it comes to Naruto's decision it's probably the smartest one he's probably going to make."

The blonde Uzumaki feels somewhat surprised to hear those words coming from his best friend. He sees the same look from everyone else that was present at the ramen shop. In a way it made Naruto feel happy to know that Sasuke is different from back then.

"I take it the Sixth Hokage bent some of the rules after what you did during The Fourth Great Ninja War." Shikamaru says as he thought through the most logical possibility.

Sasuke nodded, "That's correct."

The brown haired Inuzuka continued looking irritated, "Still if I were Naruto I would propose to my girl regardless of what was gonna happen?"

Everyone that was present gave Kiba the look, "Your girl?"

"Who might that be, Kiba?" The blonde Yamanaka asked.

Hanabi chuckled as she looked towards Hinata while thinking to herself, _"I know exactly who that is.." _

Sweat was beginning to roll down his face, "Well.. the funny story about I..."

The insect user answers, "He hasn't have the guts to tell her how he feels about her."

The older Hyuga answers generously, "Oh don't worry Kiba, I'm sure she'll say yes to you."

His cheeks turn red from her compliment as He scratches the back of his head, "Th..Thank you Hinata."

Hinata smiles at her longtime teammate, "What are friends for."

Hanabi sighs in disbelief as she thinks to herself, _"Why do you have to be so dense you dummy!" _

A smiles pops up on Rock Lee's face as he gives him a thumbs up, "Sometimes a man has to wait for a moment in time to tell let a woman how they really feel or taking a relationship to the next level." He began to feel enthusiastic, "After all what is Spirit of Youth without love."

Tenten facepalms at Lee's response, "Sometimes I wonder how we both ended up dating in the first place?"

Everyone aside from Sasuke laughs at Tenten's response towards Lee. It brought a smile to Naruto's face to see his friends getting along with another like they've always had before Sasuke left the village.

"Sorry for being late you guys." A voice calls out from which grabs the blonde Uzumaki's attention.

It was his girlfriend, Sakura Haruno, and his cousin Karin. He noticed Ino giving her the look.

"About time you showed up." Ino pointed out towards her longtime best friend, "I mean you let your boyfriend show up without you?"

Sakura says, "I had to take care of a few things so I told him to go on ahead." She raises her eyebrows at him, "I thought you would've told them about me being here late?"

"I did, but I guess since we're dating it kinda things different." The blonde Uzumaki explained to his girlfriend, "That is what you told me yesterday remember."

"I know, but I even told you it would take me sometime." She pointed out to him.

Ino laughs at their interaction, "Relax you two I'm only teasing. It's tough I know especially after what Naruto told us about from your mission." She then looks over at Karin, "By the way isn't that one of Sasuke's teammates?"

Naruto noded as he smiles at her question, "Yeah, she's also my long lost blood related cousin."

Similar to Kiba's response everyone besides Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Karin herself show the same reaction as before. Which left them to explain exactly what happened during their mission. Naruto, Karin, and Sasuke do most of the talking with Sakura filling in what was going on during near end of the stick. Luckily, it only took about a good twenty minutes to make everybody understand.

"Wow that must be pretty crazy to hear." A surprised Tenten says, "I mean to think that there were more Uzumaki members still alive."

Karin says, "Well to be fair, Naruto and I are the only living Uzumaki left in the ninja world.

"Oh.." The brunette bun haired shinobi answered awkwardly, "Sorry to hear about that for you and Naruto."

The pink haired kunoichi says , "Yeah, but atleast they can watch over one another like siblings similar to how Sasuke and Itachi were a long time ago." she then hears a tilt from Sasuke's blade as he says something.

Karin walks up to him concerningly as he looks at her smile, "Hey it's okay, I'm still here for you."

"I.. I miss him." The dark haired Uchiha answered with a cold sad tone in his voice, "I wish I'd known the truth about him sooner."

The blonde jinchuriki realizes that Sakura is wrapping her arms around him as she lays her head on his shoulder with a smile. He could tell just like in the ruins the relationship He has with Sakura and the relationship Sasuke has with Karin is almost equal.

Sai asks, "If I recall you had two more teammates right, Sasuke?"

"You mean Jugo and Suigetsu they're having a conversation with Kakashi sensei about a particular person." The Pink haired kunoichi explained to her teammate.

"The same one Naruto talked a moment ago." The ex-Anbu Black Ops members interpreted her response.

The red haired Uzumaki looks at Sai, "No they're discussing with the sixth about Orochimaru."

_Meanwhile in the prison of Konoha..._

He was washing his face from a sink that only run water for thirty minutes a day. At the same time while adjusting his hair he looks at his own reflection in the mirror with a sinister grin. A memory kicks into his head where he was about to deliver a forbidden scroll to Orochimaru at the time before he was stopped by Naruto on that day.

"One day the time will come where I, Mizuki, will get my revenge for what you did Naruto Uzumaki." The ex-academy teacher laughs sadistically, "And when that day comes a storm will be coming."

* * *

**Ria's Notes: I got to say it was different writing out this scene from the way we had in the storyboard. LuckyChi and I already this idea set in motion the moment we had the general ideas planned out before writing the first chapter. It was just a fun way to incorporate the key characters that were relevant in Part 1 and kinda put them in the same way how they were in The Prologue to Road To Ninja special. Don't worry this isn't going to be the last time you are going see The Konoha 11 they will play a role coming up soon. As for the scene LuckyChi and I actually wrote it at the same time from start to finish which was fun and exciting. The next chapter will be up shortly, and as My cousin always says thanks for reading, plus on my end remember to stay classy ;) **


	20. Scene 20: The Real Idiot

**Author's Note: Well this is going to be the final scene we release for the weekend, and it was fun because of how dedicated we are at telling the story, but also because we felt it was something we had to make up for all the delays we've been making. **

**Scene 20:**

**The Real Idiot **

By the time it was seven o'clock pm everybody at Ichiraku had left because they each had their own individual things to take care of. Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino were all going to work on the set up for the upcoming Chunin exams. Rock Lee and Tenten were going to handle a warm up training in order to strengthen each other's skills because they both promised Guy sensei that they show him their progress. Kiba decided to walk Hinata and her little sister home, which peaked Naruto's attention for a brief moment. Shino went back to his place in order to enhance his control for an insect jutsu that he's been learning from his clan. Sai had an important meeting to take care of with the other members of the Anbu Black Ops about the this report he found at The ruins of the Hidden Village at Whirlpools. Karin on the other hand decided to take a walk around the park to discuss private things with him alone. Only Naruto and Sakura were the only two people left at Ichiraku Ramen. They were both sharing ramen from a single bowl after the blonde jinchuriki finished six bowls when they were hanging out with their friends.

"Man I'm stu..." Naruto burped really loudly.

The pink haired kunoichi sighs, "Naruto, you could say excuse me before you..." She burped as much as her boyfriend.

The blonde Uzumaki gives her the devious look, "I'm sorry what were you about to say Mrs. Uzu.. Haruno!"

Her cheeks turned red, "Oh Shut up you dummy."

Naruto laughed, "Are you ready to go home?"

"Whenever you are." Sakura answered generously to her boyfriend.

"Alrighty then.." He gets off from the chair as does Sakura after him, "Thanks for the ramen old man."

Teuchi waves his hand at his number 1 customer, "Anytime Naruto."

They decided to take their time to walk back to Sakura's place. She was wrapping her arms around his shoulder as he places his hand around her waist. While doing so the pink haired kunoichi lays her head against The blonde Uzumaki's shoulder. She could feel the warmth coming from his body as they kept walking slowly as a normal boyfriend and girlfriend would. She wouldn't have imagined that the person she would be cherishing her time with was who she considered a loser and idiot during the idiot during their years in the Academy and when they were first put on team seven. It caused Sakura to giggle at those memories.

Naruto raises his eyebrow at her, "What's so funny Sakura-chan?"

"I've been the idiot this whole time." The pink haired kunoichi answered in calm tone as she blushes at the thought.

"You're not an idiot, I am. I always tend to mess up things whether it was intentional or unintentional." The blonde Uzumaki explains.

Sakura shaked her head, "That's not what I mean Naruto." She tightens the grip on his shoulder, "I'm referring to how I was in the beginning, and the more I think about it the more I realize how much of a brat I was. All I ever thought about back then was Sasuke, and doing that made me a hindrance to the team. With that mentality I kept caught in the danger causing you to risk your own life for my own sake." Her eyes drifted towards the look on his face, "But you know that promise you swore to me all those years ago, I'm glad it wasn't fulfilled in the end."

"You think it was a good thing?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, your failed attempt at bringing Sasuke back that day started to realize who you really were." The pink haired kunoichi continued, "From the time you returned to Konoha I kept watching over you, your weakness, determination, and adirmation I saw what made you tick and just how far you were willing to go to accomplish your goals. That's why on that day when Sasuke attacked at The Five Kage summit I did it because I wanted to protect you and by extinguishing the burden of the promise I gave you, but I couldn't I made things complicated because I felt I could handle Sasuke on my own." While doing so tears were beginning to fall from her face, "Yet I couldn't bring myself to do it because that memory still stuck with me it was hard for me to get over, but just like before you saved me. You were always there for me from the beginning."

The blonde Uzumaki wipes the tears from her face, "Sakura-chan I felt like a jerk on that day, I hated people who lied to themselves, and yet I kept thinking you were still in love with him. That proves yet again how much of an idiot I truly am."

"You're wrong dummy, I'm the real idiot here." Sakura kindly argues with Naruto, "After all I didn't fully realize how much you meant to me until you were on the verge of death during The Fourth Great Ninja War. I don't know what would've happened if I had lost you."

He slightly chuckles as he faces Sakura opposite from where he is standing, "You're the real reason I'm still alive today, if you hadn't kept my heart circulating then I don't know how things would've turned out in the end."

His response glows Sakura's cheek as she places her hand on his cheek, "You're the best guy a girl would've ever want." She could feel his hands wrapping around her as they leaned in for a kiss.

A smile came on Naruto's face as he broke off from it, "That means alot to me Sakura-chan, Thank you."

The wind blows through past Naruto and Sakura as they laid their forehead against one another, and hugged as they tighten their embracement with a smile while their eyes drifted towards one another.

* * *

**Ria's Notes: Oh my god, writing this scene out with LuckyChi was so adorable. Like usual this was a scene that we planned out from the start, LuckyChi were kinda reminiscing on our favorite bits between Naruto and Sakura throughout the series. Then we decided to to incorporate them in a way that felt nostalgic, but also to show just how close Naruto and Sakura truly are around each other as a couple. Similar to the last scene LuckyChi and I wrote the scene at the same time although LuckyChi mainly wrote everything that was going on with Naruto and I had wrote everything that Sakura was thinking. The next scene will most likely be up on Friday, as my cousin LuckyChi always says thanks for reading, and on my end remember to stay classy ;) **


	21. Scene 21: Hidden Agenda

**Author's Note: One of the fe things I've got say is this scene was sort of unplanned, and you'll notice why once you finish reading the scene, hopefully you all are enjoying the story so far. **

**Scene 21: **

**Hidden Agenda**

After dropping Sakura off at her place Naruto walked around the village as he thinks about what Mito told him when he was in the ruins alongside his best friend and his cousin. He wanted to accomplish peace in the world, that's what he told the pervy-sage a long time ago. Yet after the events of The Fourth Great Ninja War it seemed that only more chaos has occurred then peace within the ninja world. Thinking about this brings the blonde jinchuriki to the Hokage Monument as he glanced at each of the six statues. Hashirama Senju. Tobirama Senju. Old Man Sarutobi. His late father, Minato Namikaze. Grandma Tsunade. Finally, his sensei Kakashi Hatake. One thing came to Naruto's mind as he pulled a tiny box from his pocket as he opened it revealing a small tiny diamond in the center of a golden ring then looked back at the Hokage Monument as he stood from the mansion.

"I'm still going to become Hokage no matter what..." The blonde Uzumaki says in a hyped tone, "And of course I still have you to take care of too. Two goals that I have yet to accomplish."

"My my things don't ever change for you, ya number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja." Kakashi answered grabbing Naruto's attention with his hands crossed.

"Kakashi Sensei.. what's brought you up here?" a curious Naruto asked towards the gray haired leader.

"Aside from being the Hokage, I'm here for the same reasons as you." Kakashi explained to his old student, "It astounds me how much has changed within these last two years."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah I know." His eyes drifted to the statue of his father, "All this started because of my father's actions and it was up to me to save the world for what he failed to do."

"Things are different from back then, you were able to do what no shinobi has ever done, you were able to stop The Akatsuki, and save the world from the origin of chakra itself. Sometimes it makes me think that you should've been Hokage instead of me."

The blonde Uzumaki embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head, "No need to be modest Kakashi Sensei, I really wanted to become the next hokage, but Grandma Tsunade had a point. I wasn't ready at the time, and even now I wonder if I am."

The old Team Seven leader glanced over at his old protege, "I wouldn't count my luck out on that, Naruto." He looks over at the villagers and Konoha itself, "Although there's still Lady Mito's warning from what you interpreted from your mission earlier today."

"Yeah.." The blonde Uzumaki stared at the ring in his hands before closing and placing it in his pocket, "Until I need to be ready for anything."

"You mean everyone in the village needs to be ready." Kakashi corrected Naruto's words.

The blonde jinchuriki nodded with a smile, "That makes sense." a thought crosses his head, "I take it you were able to find a place for Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Jugo to stay for the time being?"

"Yes, I was able to get the three of them to the hotel across from the orphanage you're currently live at Naruto." Kakashi answered as a thought came across his mind, "By the way there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

A curious Naruto asks, "Okay, what's up?"

"Well it's a little complicated to explain, but it's a decision I've decided to come to as leader of this village."

_Meanwhile near the entrance of Konoha.._

_A tree branch slightly tilts as Toneri's disciple appears from a camouflage jutsu while viewing the village. Rika then took out a small orb with an image of the Ootsutsuki descendent sitting on his throne._

"_I have arrived, my lord." an emotionless Rika answered. _

_Toneri answered through the orb, "Good, you must now seek out the ones we need for our objective." _

"_Understood." Rika continued while performing hand signs, "Camouflage Jutsu." She witnesses herself fade while stepping into the village easily passing through the guards as Rika heads towards her goal._

* * *

**Ria's Notes: Now when it comes to this chapter as my cousin LuckyChi said earlier, this scene was a little unplanned. When we were glancing over at the storyboard we kinda skipped over a part that was suppose to take place earlier before The Uzumaki Village Mission, but we figured it wasn't too late to put it into the story. The only thing that was planned in terms of pacing was the ending portion of the story which was written by me, while LuckyChi wrote portion between Naruto and Kakashi. Things are going to get interesting from the next chapter forward we'll promise you that, as LuckyChi always says thanks for reading, and on my end remember to always stay classy ;) **


	22. Scene 22: Poignant

**Author's Note: Well you guys hopefully the wait from the last chapter didn't kill you, but as Ria said from that point to now things are about to head into a serious direction, and we've been waiting for this moment for so long, hope you all enjoy the reading.**

**Scene 22:**

**Poignant **

The walk back to Hyuga Clan Household didn't take long for Hinata, Hanabi, and Kiba who offered to walk them too. They quickly noticed the sunset view as The brown haired Inuzuka glanced at Hinata in awe until she expressed a look of curiosity towards him.

"Is everything okay, Kiba?"

His cheeks turned slightly red, "Huh.. oh yeah everything's fine I just wanted to say you look kinda pretty."

"Oh.. well thanks Kiba." The older Hyuga sister says in an embarrassed tone, "That's the sweetest thing a friend has ever said to me."

Hanabi sighs to herself, _"You dunce!" _

Kiba laughs as he scratched the back of his head, "Oh it's no biggie.." He didn't know what else to say, "Well I guess I'll see you two around.."

The elder Hyuga sister responded with, "Take care Kiba."

Hinata and her sister see the grin on Kiba's face as he waves his hand back while walking away from the two of them. Both of the sisters smiled cheerfully, and began stepping into the their home.

"Did you have fun Hanabi?" She asks, calmly.

The younger sister kindly answers, "Of course I was actually pretty delighted to interact with your friends although you seemed kinda nervous when I mentioned what you did to father.."

"Hey I was worried, you took a lot of hints during that match. I wasn't just gonna sit back, and watch you get hurt even more." The older sister protested.

"That's exactly why I had to tell them Big Sis, you're starting to change." Hanabi restated, "Although your reaction to Naruto-sama's reaction on the other hand was kinda still the same especially when it came to Sakura-san."

Hinata flustered at her younger sister's response, "Hey.. don't be so noisy.. Naruto-kun just has this aura that makes him stand out and he's kinda dreamy." Her face started turning red at the thought going through her head.

"Ugh.. I was beginning to think that you were starting to change, but you still stay the same on the love cycle unfortunately." Hanabi says disappointingly towards her sister.

"Hey it's hard for a girl to move on once they fall in love." The older Hyuga sister continues.

The little sister shaked her head, "Sakura-san did the same thing remember, she was in love with Sasuke and she was able to move thanks to Naruto and look at her she's finally with the man she deserves."

"Are you saying that my thinking of love is poor?"

"Of course it is Hinata." Hanabi began to explain, "Love to my understanding is not about attraction it's about the bond and connection that grows between two people. Think about it you've only been able to do so little for him, and yet you forgot that Sakura-san in return has done more for Naruto-sama as much as he has for her."

The older daughter looks confused, "I know, and I wish I had the courage back then to do as much as she did back then."

Hanabi laughed at her older sister's remark, "Maybe he just isn't the person who you've always dreamed of Big Sis. You wanted him to give you the same kind attention he gave to her, but honestly there's already somebody who's trying to do the same for you."

"Really, who might that be?" She shows a curious look on her face.

The little sister continued, "That's something you're gonna have to find out on your own."

"You're no fun." Hinata complained.

Hinata continued showing an upsetting look on her face while Hanabi still found it amusing to see the reaction from her older sister. While doing so their expressions dropped as they saw their father stepping into the living room. However, the look on Hinata's quickly reverted to a rather serious look while stretching her arms towards Hanabi as their father continued walking up to them.

"Hinata..." Hiashi answered in a low tone.

The older daughter, "Father, Hanabi's been through enough let her be and continue to get some rests for the night."

"I want to apologize to both of you.." Hiashi answers with a depressing look on his face towards his daughters, "Your mother was right I've only care about the next heir to being the clan leader, and I never viewed either one of you as my daughters." A stream of tears begins running down the clan leader's face, "Please can you forgive me for everything I've done?"

The response surprises Hinata while staring at her younger sister. Memories of how her father treated the two of them flash through her head before giving him an answer.

"You want forgiveness father, I understand that." A serious Hinata answers in calmly tone, "But I can't allow forgiveness so easily not after everything you've done towards Hanabi and I after mother had left us all of those years ago."

Hanabi answered, "She does bring up a valid point."

Without realizing it, Hinata and Hanabi felt their father hugging them tightly while feeling his tears on their clothes, "I realize I was wrong, please give me a second chance. I promise I'll have to me a much better parent from now on."

"You're gonna have to prove it to us then father." the younger Hyuga sister answered firmly towards Hiashi.

"Did my little rude awakening make you realize that much?" the older Hyuga sister says curiously.

A sorrow looking Hiashi nodded, "It did, the truth is what you happened to you reminded me of when your mother did the same for me long before our marriage."

"It was that long ago huh" The little Hyuga sister says with an interested look on her face.

"Yeah." The father answered sorrowly towards his daughter while relinquishing the tears from his eyes.

_Meanwhile at The Old Shinobi Temple..._

While sitting on the throne, Toneri thinks back to a time involving his father and a little boy by around his age at the time playing tag. The little boy accidentally tripped over a rock and began to cry about it. However, he recalled that the little boy felt comfort by Toneri and his father who looked similar to Hamura, the Sage of Six Path's brother. The comfort that his father gave to him and the little boy reminded him just how close they were so long ago to a point where a smile appears on Toneri's face.

A sound of footsteps catch Toneri's attention while turning around using his chakra to sense Ryosuke's presence, "I hope you've come here with some good news High Priest.."

The dark tone from the Ootsutsuki descendent causes Ryosuke to shake his head, "my lord, I must ask, you've been separated from your little brother after so long, why didn't you attempt to free him if he's just lying in the prison cell of Konoha?"

"The shinobi world was already going through several conflicts within the world,going forth with my plan would've been meaningless." Toneri explained to his servant, "For you see even though my descendant Kaguya was resurrected, it was The Black Zetsu who was doing her fights while The Fourth Great Ninja War took place, she only relied on him. You see eliminating The Uzumaki Clan was only the first step, and now the final step is to acquire the prodigy of the Hyuga clan within the next two days. However, before we could accomplish that goal the ancient text states two descendents of The Ootsutsuki lineage can perform the ritual that is precisely why we must retrieve my younger brother first."

* * *

**Ria's Notes: Heya everyone, we're sorry if we delayed the last chapter release the thing is I forgot to mention that LuckyChi had finals coming up for his summer class which is why we held off it off till now, and when it came to Hiashi's act of forgiveness just like we've been saying for a ****while this was all planned since LuckyChi and I started storyboarding. Considering how forgiveness plays a huge part in the series like with what occurred with Zabuza, Gaara,Nagato, Obito, and Sasuke we figured to take the same concept but have a different spin on it. After everything that Hinata and Hanabi had to go through we knew full well one little apology was not gonna work for them which is why took that approach. I actually wrote the beginning bits of the chapter while LuckyChi wrote the interaction with Hiashi while we both worked on the big cliffhanger for the chapter. Don't worry the next chapter should be out momentarily, as my cousin always says thanks for reading and on my end remember to stay classy ;) **


	23. Scene 23: The First Objective

**Author's Note: I told you that Ria wasn't kidding when we said the story was going to get serious and this chapter is going to keep showcasing how serious things are really about to get. Hopefully you all will enjoy the reading.**

**Scene 23: **

**The First Objective **

At the roof of the Orphanage, the young Uchiha was standing in the distance watching over what he could see from the village of Konoha. He could recall everything that ever occurred when he was here from the beginning, and when he made his return to search for the answers. Most of that time, Sasuke recalled he spent that time with Orochimaru to train in order to kill Itachi, until Obito stepped in allowing him to think of what to do at the time. Destroy Konoha. After reuniting with his half-dead brother made Sasuke think about the questions he never thought about until his interactions with The Edo Tensei Hokage more especially Hashirama Senju, The First Hokage. All of these events for the young Uchiha took him five years to realize, more so after the final battle he had with his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki.

"So this is where you've been." The blonde Uzumaki says as he walks towards his friend leaning against the pole.

Sasuke answers with, "I needed a spot to recollect my thoughts,and this was the best place I could find."

"Don't worry, I'm like that all the time, ya know." The blonde Uzumaki cheerfully answered.

The dark haired Uchiha chuckled, "You mean by sitting on the statues of your late father's face, The Fourth Hokage."

"So he was my father after all." The blonde Uzumaki re explained to his old best friend.

As he continues to view the villagers interacting from the view, "It still amazes me how we were able to achieve all of this so long ago."

The blonde Uzumaki gave Sasuke a weary look, "We.. you were the one who was boasting about revolution after all the hardwork Kakashi sensei, Sakura, and you and I were able to accomplish by sealing away Kaguya once more. Geez... despite your assistance you still wanted things to go the way you wanted to."

"You're still thinking about things, I was a different person back then you idiot, your fight against me completely opened my eyes to the truth. It's like what Gaara told me at the Five Kage Summit, I was still in the darkness." Sasuke restated towards his best friend, "And you were the only one who was able to bring me back."

"Still.. Three and a half years." The blonde Uzumaki reminded him.

Sasuke complained, "Hey just to let you know I'm completely sane so there shouldn't be anything to worry about I mean look it's been two years and I haven't done anything hostile."

"I'll be the judge of obtain that once we take care of the person who is after the ocular jutsu that rivals to that of the legendary sharingan." Naruto says casually while looking at the sky.

"If I had to guess the only thing that would rival the sharingan would be the Byakugan, and the only ones who have that keki genkai are the Hyuga Clan." The dark haired Uchiha explained to his blonde hyperactive friend.

"The only people we know who would fit those requirements are Hinata and her little sister Hanabi." Naruto calculated after hearing Sasuke's explanation.

Sasuke nodded, "That's exactly what I was..." Whatever he was about to say next dropped as he detects a presence within the village and he could tell Naruto was having the same look on his face, "Were you able to sense that as well?"

"Yeah and from what I could gather, it doesn't scream good news at all." The blonde Uzumaki answered.

"It's coming from the prison cells that means... Oh no" Sasuke answered with a hesitant tone in his voice, "They must've come for Orochimaru."

A serious Naruto answers with a troubled look on his face, "Let's take care of them before they get the opportunity to do so.."

"Right." The dark haired Uchiha stated as he and Naruto head towards their destination, the prison of Konoha.

_Meanwhile within The Prison of Konoha... _

Several bodies of the guards are left on the ground with blood leaking from several sections. Some of them are even cut in half from the disciple of Toneri, Rika. She held one of the guards by the throat as glared sinisterly at the attempt of resistance on his face.

"You all were considered to be the guards of the prison that held several known figures on the planet, and this is the kinda fight you were able to showcase to me." Rika mocked the guard she held who continued to resist until he barfs of his blood causing her to throw of his remains to the side, "Now to continue with my master's plan."

The short purple haired disciple walks towards a prison cell keeping the ex white haired academy teacher, who appears dumbfounded by her actions as she opens his cell, "Who are you?"

"My master has been waiting a long time for this.." Rika pulls out the orb from her white orb as Toneri's face appears through it, "I've found him my lord."

Toneri answered, "Good, now send him through the Chakra Ravine I've just opened behind you, and proceed with your next objective."

"Understood." The purple haired disciple answered as she looked saw a small inter-dimensional rift appearing behind her while facing back towards the ex-academy teacher , "Now.."

He looks confused, "Wait what's the meaning of all this?" The white haired jonin could feel himself lifting as Rika's hands lock around his neck.

"You will discover that answer once you pass through the Chakra Ravine." Rika explained as she threw him into her master's jutsu which closes after he pass through, She then performs the handsigns to her technique, "Camouflage Jutsu." As her entire appearance disappears while makes her approach towards her next objective.

_Meanwhile at The Old Shinobi Temple..._

Mizuki jumps from the chakra ravine landing on his face in confusion while catching his breath, "That crazy son of a..." he stops whatever he was about to say as he quickly finds himself staring at the presence a blind Ootsutsuki descendent sitting on his throne alongside High Priest Ryosuke.

"Are you the one that crazy woman spoke of?" He asks in confusing.

Toneri walked up to Mizuki and gave him a hug leaving the ex-academy teacher in more confusion, "It's been so long since I've seen you, little brother."

* * *

**Ria's Note: Now before any of you start to think that Mizuki being the brother of Toneri Ootsutsuki came out of nowhere my first advise would be to reread how the story's been playing out since the beginning and you'll see how we've been dropping subtle hints towards ****this moment again we already had this in mind during the storyboard and we know full well where it's going to go, you all are just going to have to find out exactly what happens in the next chapter. That aside, when it came to writing this chapter I actually wrote the second half of chapter when it came to Rika while LuckyChi wrote the first half when it came to Naruto and Sasuke cause it had been a long time since the two best friends had a conversation with each other without having Sakura, Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, or their other friends around them. The next chapter will be out next week, as my cousin always says thanks for reading and on my end remember to always stay classy ;) **


	24. Scene 24: Into The Past

**Author's Note: This has certainly the biggest delay aside from the Bloodbath War Arc as to where I last left with the story when it came to the bombshell at the end of the last chapter where Mizuki is the younger brother of Toneri Ootsutski. This is just the beginning to that explanation. **

**Scene 24: **

**Into The Past **

It doesn't take long for Naruto and Sasuke to reach the prison of Konoha. Seeing the flesh of the guards to the dark haired Uchiha felt natural given his past experiences. That particular scenery brought a sadden look from the blonde Uzumaki, but despite how the two shinobi characters felt they knew to get right into the situation.

"As bad it sounds this is no surprise." Sasuke stated while examining the blood.

Naruto sighed as he switch Sage mode within a blink, "Normally I'd be complaining about the casualties, but I understand." His attention shifted ahead of the hallway to the left and finally taking a lot of left, "Something's ahead though."

"Let's go." Sasuke rushed on ahead as his teammate followed.

Due to their incredible speed it didn't take long for them get to hallway filled with cells. Several rogue shinobi took a few steps back while they stood in the presence of Naruto and Sasuke. Everyone except for two particular people that stood across from two of the heroes of the not so past Fourth Great Ninja War. Of course, that was given their past history with one another during their early team 7 days at least during the Chunin Exams. They both knew that a single exchange towards these prisoner meant bad news.

"It is always a pleasure to see familiar faces around here even if they were once one of my own. Wouldn't you agree Sasuke?" Orochimaru stated in a pleasant yet sinister tone.

Sasuke wasn't amused by his tone, "I take it you knew what happened here, Orochimaru?"

"Isn't that the question of the day." Orochimaru continued.

Naruto felt like gritting his teeth, but instead he kept himself in a calm distinct manner, "Just spill it already."

The gray haired medical ninja adjusted his glasses as he brought out a small chuckle, "You'd be quite surprised once we tell you, Naruto?"

"Oh, and why is that, Kabuto?" The blonde jinchuriki raised his eyebrow towards Orochimaru's assistant.

_Meanwhile at the Old Shinobi Temple..._

The former white haired Jonin continued to raise an eyebrow from what the Ootsutsuki descendant revealed to him. His immediate reaction pushed Toneri with his bare hands.

"What nonsense is this?" Mizuki positioned his hands in a defense combat style.

Rika gave him the evil glare as she pulled his shirt, "You should be punished for ignoring the master's words."

Toneri quickly moves her hand away from Mizuki, "That won't be necessary, my dear."

"But my lord..." She attempted to prove her point.

A single look into his eyes made Rika's choice clear as she took a step back, "Don't make me repeat myself." His focus shifted back towards the prisoner, "Especially now that he's here."

Mizuki witnessed Toneri extend his fingers to the center, and pointed directly towards him, "Look I appreciate the breakout from prison, but this is just ridiculous I am Mizuki, former shinobi of Konoha, and who served under Orochimaru."

"And what of your heritage. What exactly do you know about that?" The Ootsutsuki descendant continued.

The white haired prisoner closed his eyes and pictured himself as a an unconscious little boy with several bruises with several leaves surrounding his body. He thought back to what Toneri just said about his lineage. Nothing came to mind. Pressure went to his head as he tried further to recollect his memories. Nothing happened again.

"You see I was right." Toneri placed his hand on Mizuki's shoulder as chakra swirled around his hand and the entire scenario changed, "And I'll prove by revealing who you really are."

_Years before the events of Naruto_

The ex- Academy instructor found himself standing near the cliffside of a glacier canyon. At the same time, He quickly noticed two little kids goofy grins at one another by throwing snowballs at each other. The kid on the right appeared a little order then the other kid who got struck in the chest by the snowball. Upon one glance at their faces Mizuki took a step back. The older kid bare a resemblance to Toneri. Once he laid eyes on the younger kid, he couldn't believe that the kid was younger version of himself so cheerful of the friendly snowball fight.

"Make no mistake, that is indeed the two of us." Toneri reassured as he appeared next to Mizuki.

Mizuki gritted his teeth and grabbed the collar of Toneri's traditional outfit, "This has got to be joke you expect me to believe what's happening is real."

The Ootsutsuki descendent gently brushes the ex-academy teacher grip away from his outfit, "Do you recall anything about your parents or any siblings?"

"Of course I do." He shouted just before keeping his shut to remember what things were like as a child. The only thing that came to him was his long time friend Iruka, what he did to Naruto before he attempted to escape from Konoha, and his time in prison. Nothing else came to his mind, but he to try; same thing occurred, "No No No!"

Toneri placed his hand on Mizuki's shoulder, "Don't worry it'll all be.." He grabbed the grip from Mizuki's fist before the punch came to him and looked him in the eye, "You need to relax and keep watching only then will everything make sense."

Mizuki didn't bother to say a word except loosen his grip as he looked backed at the event that had taken place.

"_What's the matter Toneri, can't handle the speed of my snowballs?" a cocky cheerful young Mizuki stated. _

_The young Toneri snickered, "You don't scare me Mizuki." He surprised him by throwing a snowball behind his head. _

_The young kid scratches the back of his head while complaining, "Hey I thought we agreed not use jutsu when it came to other activities." _

"_I don't remember that being a rule." The older kid answered with a confused look._

_The young Mizuki laughs with confidence towards Toneri, "In that case.. Take this seven snowball strike of death." _

"_What!" He turned around to see the seven snowballs strike him from his shoulders, face, and legs. From the hits Toneri falls to the ground as he attempted to catch his breath. _

_The little kid crossed his hands cheerfully, "You were.." His face met the ground after he felt a medium snowball strike him from the back, "Cheap shot.." He also tried to catch his breath._

"_You two are having quite the battle." a humble voice said from afar. _

_Unlike before Mizuki watched his younger self alongside the young Toneri run towards a middle aged man. The outfit was visually similar to that of the present day Toneri, his white beard made him stand out like a saint alongside his long gray hair. His eyes, not much to Mizuki's surprise, were that of a pair of byakugan. The humble elder wrapped his arms around their younger selves with a smile. That was when Mizuki put two and two together just be a single look. _

_The elder laughed peacefully, "I see you boys had a nice scuffle." _

"_Eh I had my luck against Mizuki." The young Toneri stated in a cocky tone. _

"_Oh whatever, I so had you on the ropes." the young Mizuki complained. _

_They felt a pat on their shoulder, "I think you both did equally my sons." _

_The young Toneri and young Mizuki smiled and hugged the elder as he embraced them. _

_At that moment, Toneri looked over at the ex-white haired Academy student, "You're probably thinking this, but make no mistake that man is our father." _

_Without saying a word, Mizuki continued to watch the scene unfold as a middle aged woman in a white kimono appeared before the two sons and father. He took one look at her eyes, and instantly noticed how the same as they were the same as his younger self ran to her and hugged her with a warm bright smile on his face. Mizuki had no idea what to think except view the present day Toneri, who gave the same smile as younger counterpart. He took a deep breath and continued to view at what was going on. _

"_Okay so who won the snowball fight this time?" She asked. _

_The young Mizuki asked, "Me it was me, mother. I totally kicked his butt this time." _

"_Oh please." The young Toneri rolled his eyes, "you just got lucky."_

_The mother laughed, "As long as my children had fun that's all it matters." _

"_You mean our children, Aurora." The father reminded. _

"_That is indeed true, Makoto." She giggled as her younger son waved his hand in front of her face, "What is my dear?"_

_He smiled away, "Mother you should see how much stronger I've gotten now as a shinobi." _

_Aurora looked over her shoulder towards Makoto, "I take you've been putting him through intense training again?"_

_Makoto sighed at first followed by a nod, "His skills have improved, but there's still some training Mizuki must do before he's ready to face to Toneri." _

_The young Toneri says, "Father, I would actually like to see just how powerful little brother has gotten." _

_Aurora pats the young Mizuki on the head with a smile as she looks over at her older son, "You want to test his skills." _

"_That's correct mother." The older son replied. _

_Makoto crossed his hands, "He's not yet ready, my son. Mizuki still has a lot of training to complete." _

_The younger son walked up to his father, "It's okay father, I'm ready to face big brother." _

_He place his hands on the younger son, "Mizuki you are not ready, you've only started to improve on Taijutsu, and we haven't even begun your training on Ninjutsu yet. Your fight against Toneri will have to wait." _

"_But.." The young Mizuki begged. _

_Makoto took a moment before he glared at his younger son, "I've made myself clear, you will meet with an embarrassing loss." _

_The younger son clenched his fist, "How am I supposed to know if I don't.."_

_Before getting the chance to complete his sentence, the young Mizuki receives a slap in the face and one look into the ferocity of his father's face brought tears in his eyes as he curled himself into a ball and began to weep._

"_Foolish boy, you are too naive." Makoto repeated. _

_The younger son ran to his mom who embraced him as he his tears continued to flow. Aurora looked over at her husband, "Makoto that's your son there's no reason for you to be so angry." _

"_The boy must learn patience otherwise.." He looked back at his family, "He'll never be able to protect the sacred Source of the Ryumyaku like our sacred ancestors have done before us."_

_Hearing those words makes the young Mizuki push his mother's arms aside, and runs away from into the distance as he hears her say, "Mizuki!" _

The scenery begins to change once more as the current Toneri continued take a glimpse at the speechless look on the current Mizuki's face, "Stop this! Stop this at once."

"Oh." Toneri answered calmly, "But there is one more thing for you understand."

Mizuki continued to watch what was happening. He witnessed his younger self on the bed with his face smashed into the pillow.

_It was there where the younger Mizuki heard the bedroom door open as footsteps approached, and he felt a pat on his head, "Sweety.." _

"_Why mother, why does this happen every time?" The younger son begged. _

_Aurora calmly answers, "Mizuki.." She gently shakes him which makes her sigh, "Mizuki look me in the eye right now." _

_Upon those words the younger Mizuki looked directly at his mother's eyes as he snuffled, "Mother I just want a chance..." _

_He remains speechless after she shushes him, and as he feels his tear relinquish by her hands, "What is it that all boy wish to be?" _

_The young Mizuki withdrew his snuffles, "They work themselves into becoming powerful Shinobi." _

"_That is true, and what's one things boys must never do it battle?" Aurora asked. _

"_Show emotions, including sadness." He stated. _

_She embraced the younger son, "Yes, and if you want to be powerful you must become powerful. Regardless of our ancestors, the current lineage of the Ootsutsuki must remain patience." She rubbed one of her hands against the back of his head, "Only then will you be powerful enough to protect the sacred Source of Ryumyaku. As your father mentioned earlier. Will you do it for me?"_

"_Of course." He answered cheerfully. _

_Aurora smiled, "Now get some rest, you must wake up bright and early in the morning to train with your father again." _

_The young Mizuki noded, "Yes, but mother. Could you do me a favor?" _

"_What's on your mind now?" She asked. _

_The young son turned his body to his mother after he rested his head on the soft blanket, and pulled the blanket forward, "Could you tell me the story of grandfather Hamura before I go to bed?" _

_Aurora kindly answered, "I would love to, my sweet child." _

The present day Mizuki placed his fist over his heart. He no idea what to describe of what came before him. At the same time, Mizuki notices a drop of water fall from his face after it hit ground.

* * *

**Ria's Notes: Heya my fellow friends it has certainly been a long time, most apologizes on my end. Senior Year of High School has been well crazy as most should, and since my cousin LuckyChi's schedule as far as College goes has been well kinda tough. Thankfully, we both were able to find some time to continue the story where we left off, and before anyone asks the direction of the story. My cousin and I storyboarded the entire fic months before we even wrote the first chapter . All I can say is the pacing might be the only thing that'll be different because not only has it been a while since we updated the story, but we also ****want to progress into how Mizuki ends up where he is currently at in the story. Don't worry its not gonna stretch into like 10 chapters worth of content, I'd say there will be about one or two more chapters to go since My cousin and I are still easing our way back into the routine. As my cousin always says thanks for reading, and on my end remember to always stay classy ;)**


End file.
